Memorias de mama
by SoleilArimo
Summary: Gingka encuentra en una bodega el diario de su mama, y desea volver a recordarla despues de tantos años. En esta historia se revelaran algunas cosas acerca de la mama de Gingka. Por cierto BMF no me pertenece.
1. Diario de mama

**¡Holis aquí Arimo con una nueva historia! XD. Debo decir que me gusta mucho esto de escribir fanfic, pero me he sentido muy nerviosa XD, (bueno siempre lo estoy) En fin lo que quiero es decir que gracias por su apoyo y espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era una tarde en la que Gingka estaba luchando una batalla bey contra Kenta que había ido de visita a la aldea Koma. Pero no estaba solo, sus amigos también lo acompañaron. Benkei, Madoka, Masamune, Kyoya, Yu y Tsubasa.

Esa tarde cuando la batalla termino todos se fueron a comer, Hyoma había preparado barbacoa.

Gingka estaba comiendo con sus amigos hasta que su padre lo llama.

"Gingka, ¿puedes venir un momento?"

"¡Ya voy papa!"

"¿Me podrías ayudar a sacar unas cajas con unas etiquetas verdes que están en la bodega de la aldea?" Dijo Ryo señalando la bodega. "Ya es hora de hacer un poco de espacio ahí, y ¿las podrías llevar a la nueva bodega que se encuentra cerca de la biblioteca de la aldea?"

"No hay problema papa, ¿Cuantas cajas son?"

"Son tres nada más, no son pesadas, pero aun así ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?"

"No gracias papa, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta" Gingka comenzó a correr hacia la bodega.

"¡Cuando termines, avísale a Hokuto!" Dijo Ryo mientras miraba a su hijo irse.

"¡De acuerdo!"

* * *

Cuando Gingka llego a la bodega, al abrirlo lo primero que noto fue el olor a polvo en el aire, seguido por olor a objetos antiguos, miro alrededor y encontró tres cajas con etiquetas verdes como dijo su padre, el resto eran más viejas y otras cosas que no podía ver desde donde estaba.

"Bueno, son estas" Gingka cargo la primera caja y poco a poco la llevo a la nueva bodega. "Es verdad, no son tan pesadas" pensó en voz alta. Cuando Gingka ya había dejado la segunda caja en la otra bodega, al regresar a tomar la tercera caja, se escuchó algo caerse.

Gingka bajo la caja y miro alrededor para ver qué es lo que se había caído.

Después de meterse un poco más al fondo de la bodega, encontró una especie de cuaderno tirado.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un diario?" Gingka levanto el diario y lo hojeo. "¿A quién le pertenece?" Gingka miro en la portada del cuaderno... "Propiedad de Emiko Hagane"

"¿Emiko Hagane?..." Gingka leyó lentamente el nombre y recordó algo. "Espera... Ese es... El nombre de mi mama"

De repente Gingka sintió un dolor en el pecho, recordó que su madre había fallecido de una enfermedad desconocida cuando él tenía siete años. Gingka lentamente se levantó y guardo el diario en su chaqueta.

Lentamente Gingka cerró la vieja bodega y llevo la caja a la nueva.

"Hokuto, ya están las tres cajas que papa me pidió que dejara" Dijo Gingka tratando de parecer tranquilo.

"Ah, gracias Gingka... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Hokuto noto que la cara de Gingka estaba algo pálida.

"Ah, no es nada solo me siento algo cansado" Gingka no quería preocupar a nadie.

"Si es eso, entonces te recomiendo que te vayas a descansar Gingka." Dijo Hokuto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Estoy bien de verdad, bueno nos vemos Hokuto" Gingka rápidamente se fue de donde estaba parado.

Hokuto no parecía convencido por el comportamiento de Gingka. "Estoy seguro de que algo no está bien" pensó.

* * *

Al llegar con sus amigos noto que ellos estaban hablando con Hyoma.

"Esta aldea es muy extraña, ¿es verdad que aquí nació Gingka?" Pregunto Masamune mirando la aldea.

"Es verdad, aquí nacimos Gingka y yo" Dijo Hyoma.

"La aldea está muy distanciada de la ciudad" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Así es, por eso no mucha gente sabe de la aldea, pero nosotros lo preferimos así" Dijo Hyoma.

"¿Y dónde está el perrito que encontré aquí la última ocasión?" Dijo Yu mirando alrededor de la aldea.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Madoka?" Pregunto Kenta cuando vio a su amiga suspirar de tristeza.

"Por ahora no podremos regresar a Metal Bey City, la estación ya está cerrada" Dijo Madoka mientras sostenía su mini-computadora. En el ella estaba revisando los horarios de los trenes. "Y parece que no podremos irnos hasta dentro de tres días"

"¡¿QUE?!" Gritaron todos excepto Hyoma y Kyoya.

"No se preocupen pueden pasar esos tres días en la aldea, no pasa nada con tener invitados" Dijo Hyoma al ver que casi todos estaban muy nerviosos.

"Es verdad, no hay problema" Dijo Gingka apareciendo junto a Hyoma.

"¿Entonces está bien?" Pregunto Benkei.

"Claro, no pasa nada" Dijo Hyoma.

"¿Pero dónde vamos a dormir?" Pregunto Yu.

"No podemos hacer que todos duerman en mi casa... Es muy pequeña..." Dijo Gingka un poco triste.

"Ni en la mía, las casas de la aldea son muy pequeñas" Dijo Hyoma de acuerdo con su amigo.

"Pero qué tal si nos dividimos en dos grupos y dormimos ya sea en la casa de Hyoma o la de Gingka" Sugirió Tsubasa.

"Buena idea Tsubasa" Dijo Yu.

"Entonces... ¿En qué grupos serán?" Pregunto Benkei.

Hyoma permaneció callado hasta que toma un palo y comienza a dibujar en el suelo.

"Miren, que les parece que Madoka, Kenta y Masamune vayan con Gingka" Dijo señalando a los mencionados.

"Mientras que Benkei, Kyoya, Yu y Tsubasa van conmigo" Dijo mirando a los mencionados.

"Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué hay de ti Tsubasa?" Pregunto Yu mirando a su amigo.

"Está bien" Dijo Tsubasa muy tranquilo.

"¿Qué hay de ti Kyoya? ¿No te molesta?" Pregunto Benkei.

"Me da igual, con un lugar para dormir estoy bien" Dijo Kyoya

"¿Ir con Gingka? Bueno, ya me dio un buen susto una vez no creo que lo haga de nuevo" Dijo Masamune mirando a Gingka.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Masamune?" Dijo Gingka un poco molesto.

"Estos van a ser unos largos tres días" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Madoka y Kenta.

* * *

Esa noche, Madoka, Kenta y Masamune dormían en la sala de estar de la casa de Gingka.

Mientras Gingka se levantó de la cama, poco a poco saco el diario de su madre y se sentó devuelta en su cama.

"Sé que no debería leer los diarios de nadie... Pero aun así, quisiera tratar de recordar un poco a mama" Gingka comenzó a hojear las primeras páginas del diario.

Al parecer Emiko comenzó a escribir el diario poco después de que nació Gingka, en las primeras hojas ella describía como ella se sentía muy feliz por tener a su primer hijo a su lado, saludable y muy lindo. También en el diario describía que para Emiko cada día era diferente, era una nueva experiencia, una aventura por así decirlo, poco a poco Gingka noto que a su mama le gustaba mucho viajar, descubrir, era muy curiosa y también a veces un poco terca pero muy fuerte.

Emiko solía salir al bosque con Gingka en sus brazos para dar un paseo, ella prefería estar afuera que estar adentro de la casa. Ella trabajaba como maestra de primaria. Pero dejo de lado su trabajo por un tiempo para dedicarlo en sus primeros meses después de haber dado a luz a Gingka.

Un año más tarde Emiko escribió que su hijo ya había cumplido 1 año, ella estaba muy emocionada y feliz. Describió como Gingka trato de soplar la velita de cumpleaños del pequeño pastel de chocolate, pero al final necesito un poco de ayuda. Dos meses después del primer cumpleaños de su hijo. Gingka dice sus primeras palabras: Bey. Emiko y su esposo se sintieron un poco tristes al saber que su hijo no dijo ni mama o papa en su primera palabra. Pero aun así Gingka todavía no podía pronunciar bien la palabra Bey en aquel entonces. Al poco tiempo después de decir su primera palabra... Su segunda palabra fue... Mama.

Emiko salto de felicidad y abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo, aunque claro... De su esposo no se podía decir lo mismo, se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

Al poco tiempo entre los dos decidieron descartar que su primera palabra fue Bey, y lo cambiaron por mama.

Gingka se le formo una gota de sudor estilo anime, al leer esa parte.

"Todo este tiempo siempre pensé que mama fue mi primera palabra hasta ahora"

Al decir esto miro la hora de su reloj que colgaba en la pared. La 2:27 am.

"Vaya, parece que debería irme a dormir ya" Gingka con cuidado escondió el diario de su mama, debajo de la cama en un cajón oculto. "Continuare leyendo mañana en la noche" Eso fue lo último que dijo Gingka antes de volver a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Bueno, tengo noticias que dar... A partir de agosto dejare de publicar historias todos los días, pero tratare de hacerlo en los fines de semana, esto es debido a la temporada de estudios (por favor espero que comprendan), pero prometo que tratare de publicar el resto de capítulos faltantes, si surge algo con respecto a las historias o capítulos se los haré saber. Así que muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Arimo se va.**

 **Gingka: Entonces... ¿Estarás ocupada?**

 **Arimo: Sip, pero no te preocupes, trabajare muy duro para poder publicar un nuevo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda.**


	2. Algo pasa

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, lo siento muchísimo si ya no podre publicar como todos los días, pero como ya mencione antes, tratare de subir capítulos en los fines de semana, tengan paciencia y prometo que terminare de escribir todas mis historias.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Madoka, Kenta y Masamune salieron a visitar la casa de Hyoma para poder saludar a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la puerta Kenta fue quien toco el timbre, Hyoma abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a los demás.

"Buenos días chicos" Dijo Madoka cuando entro a la casa.

"Ah! Buenos días Madoka, Kenchi y Masamune" Dijo Yu sentado en la mesa.

"Buenos días" Dijo Tsubasa sentado al lado de Yu.

Benkei no pudo responder el saludo, estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo, mientras que Kyoya permaneció callado con los ojos cerrados.

"Vaya, parece que tenemos más visitas" Dijo una mujer de cabello largo morado lila claro, sus ojos azules y lleva puesto un vestido naranja claro. Ella estaba mirando desde la cocina. "Buenos días, ustedes deben ser amigos de Hyoma y Gingka ¿no?" Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Aiko, soy la madre de Hyoma"

"Encantada de conocerla" Dijo Madoka agachando un poco la cabeza para saludar. Kenta y Masamune estrecharon la mano de Aiko para saludar.

"¿Hmm? ¿Dónde está Gingki?" Dijo Yu notando que el amigo pelirrojo no se encontraba con ellos.

"Pues se quedó dormido" Dijo Kenta.

"Tocamos la puerta de su habitación, cuando entramos él se encontraba profundamente dormido" Dijo Madoka.

"Eso es raro" Dijo Hyoma. "Normalmente siempre se despierta temprano... A menos que, haya estado ocupado con algo"

"¿Ocupado con algo? Pero si no escuchamos nada desde la sala de estar" Dijo Kenta.

"Entonces... Tal vez" Dijo Aiko. "¿Habrá tenido alguna pesadilla?"

"No lo creo" Dijo Masamune. "Si así fuera hubiera gritado como en la otra ocasión en el campeonato mundial, me despertó de un buen susto aquella vez"

"Entonces si no es eso ¿qué es entonces?" Pregunto Kenta.

"Tal vez deberían preguntarle luego, por ahora ¿quién tiene hambre?" Dijo Aiko mientras levanto unos platos con el desayuno.

"Muchas gracias" Dijeron todos.

* * *

Mientras Gingka apenas se despertaba y miro la hora 10:27 am.

"Vaya, me desperté un poco tarde hoy" Dijo mientras se acarició el ojo derecho un poco para mejorar su visión. Gingka no tardo mucho para vestirse y salir de su habitación.

"¿Uh? ¿Dónde están todos?" Gingka miro alrededor y solo se podía ver la sala de estar con los futones doblados junto al sofá.

"¿Habrán salido?" Dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza. "Bueno, creo que luego los alcanzo" Gingka se dirigió a su habitación y saco el diario de su mama. "Voy a leer un rato antes de salir, aunque sea un poco" Gingka comenzó a hojear en la página en la que se quedó en la noche anterior.

Al parecer Emiko tuvo algunos problemas cuando Gingka comenzó a caminar, a veces cuando ella se encargaba de limpiar un poco la cocina solía dejar a Gingka sentado junto a la mesa mientras pintaba con crayones sobre un papel, pero cuando se daba la vuelta para mirar su hijo ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando Gingka llego a los 4 años a veces ponía de nervios a Emiko porque había veces en que él ya se podía salir por la ventana gracias a que de alguna forma lograba trepar por el sofá y salir con mucha facilidad por el otro lado sin recibir ningún rasguño. Uno de esos días Emiko estaba trabajando en un reporte sobre los alumnos del salón 3-B, Gingka estaba sentado mirando lo que hacía su mama, pero Emiko estaba demasiado concentrada que después de 10 minutos noto que su hijo ya no se encontraba sentado. Rápidamente y en pánico se puso a mirar por la casa, hasta que después de un momento miro la ventana de la sala, estaba abierta...

Rápidamente Emiko salió de la casa, pregunto a los aldeanos si habían visto a su hijo, pero ninguno le pudo ayudar, solo le quedaba una opción debía ir al bosque a buscarlo...

Después de un rato gritando el nombre de su hijo y mirando a los alrededores Emiko empezó a sentirse culpable de su irresponsabilidad. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando a distancia escucha unas risas de niños. En la aldea no había muchos niños, pero aun así Emiko quería pensar que su hijo tal vez estaba con alguno de esos niños.

Cuando rodear algunos árboles vio a dos niños, Gingka estaba ahí jugando con un niño un poco más grande que el de cabello morado lila claro y ojos azules, inmediatamente Emiko pudo identificar al niño que jugaba con Gingka, era el hijo de Aiko, Hyoma.

Emiko se sintió un poco aliviada de saber que su hijo se encontraba bien y saber que ya había hecho un amigo.

Pero aun así, eso no significaba que Gingka se saldría con la suya, Emiko regaño a su hijo, a el por poco se le salen las lágrimas y pidió perdón a su mama por haberla asustado. Ella no pudo evitar abrazar muy fuerte a su hijo; unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de las pestañas de Emiko para luego darle una sonrisa a Gingka y le dijo con tono suave: "Todo está bien pero a la próxima, por favor dile a mama que quieres salir a jugar, ¿de acuerdo Gingka?"

Gingka asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, a partir de ese momento, Gingka pedía permiso para salir a jugar con Hyoma. Pero aun así Emiko se mantenía muy alerta por si llegaba a surgir un problema afuera de la aldea.

A partir de ese momento Gingka dejo de leer. "Así que, yo era demasiado inquieto en aquel entonces" Pensó. "Y aun hoy en día lo soy..." Después de unos momentos a Gingka le gruño el estómago. "Voy a prepararme algo para desayunar y saldré a buscar a los demás" pensó.

* * *

Después de un buen rato, Gingka salió de su casa, ya había desayunado ahora se dirigía a la casa de Hyoma. Cuando llego todos sus amigos se encontraban afuera de la casa. Tsubasa estaba luchando contra Benkei.

"Hola a todos" Dijo Gingka saludando.

"Hola Gingka" Saludaron Kenta y Madoka.

"La bella durmiente por fin despertó" Dijo Masamune bromeando.

"Oye, Gingki te perdiste el desayuno, la mama de Hyoma es muy amable" Dijo Yu. "Por cierto ¿qué te paso? ¿Porque te quedaste dormido?"

"Ah, solo me sentía un poco cansado" Dijo Gingka. "Por cierto ¿dónde está Hyoma?"

"Hace rato se fue, dijo que tenía que patrullar el bosque, pero que regresaría en un rato" Dijo Aiko cuando salió de la casa.

"Ah, buenos días Aiko" Dijo Gingka saludando.

"Buenos días Gingka" Aiko se paró junto al grupo de amigos. "Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo has estado Gingka?"

"Estoy bien, gracias por ayudar a mis amigos Aiko" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que alguien más le hiciera una pregunta a Gingka, Hokuto apareció corriendo y respirando con dificultad.

"¿Que pasa Hokuto?" Dijo Aiko preocupada.

"¡Hay problemas, unas personas de afuera, quieren derrumbar el bosque y la aldea!" Dijo Hokuto en pánico.

Ante lo que dijo Hokuto todos se quedaron en Shock principalmente Gingka y Aiko.

"Espera... ¿Dónde está Hyoma?" Pregunto Aiko preocupada.

"El aún está vigilando la zona, él fue quien me informo sobre esto" Dijo Hokuto un poco más calmado que antes.

"Iré con Hyoma" Dijo Gingka de repente. "También quiero proteger a la aldea"

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Gingka ya se encontraba adentro del bosque corriendo alrededor de la zona donde suele patrullar Hyoma. "Debo evitar que derrumben la aldea, este es el hogar del beyblade" pensó Gingka mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Arimo se va.**

 **Arimo: -dormida sobre el escritorio-**

 **Gingka: Se a vuelto a dormir... ¬_¬**

 **Arimo: pastel... de chocolate...-habla mientras duerme-**

 **Zero: Parece que esta soñando con pasteles ^_^'**


	3. Vigilancia en el bosque

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, me disculpo si tarde en subir este capitulo, pero aquí esta, solo espero que les este gustando esta historia. Disfruten. XD**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Gingka corrió por el bosque estaba preocupado de la noticia que le dio Hokuto. "No permitiré que derrumben el bosque ni la aldea" pensó. Gingka miro alrededor, buscando una pista de que su amigo de la infancia estuviera ahí. Cuando se detuvo escucho una voz susurrando.

"¿Gingka?"

Rápidamente se volteo, miro a los árboles, era Hyoma quien lo llamo.

"Hyoma, ¿estás bien?" Gingka pregunto preocupado

"Si lo estoy, acabo revisar toda la zona, al parecer no se han expandido alrededor del bosque esas personas" Dijo Hyoma mientras salto del árbol. "Por ahora se encuentran en el este, no son muchos pero aun así han empezado a talar árboles"

"Debemos detenerlos, no podemos dejar esto así" Dijo Gingka serio.

"No debemos actuar imprudentes Gingka" Dijo Hyoma serio mirando a su amigo a los ojos. "Tengo un plan, pero antes debemos obtener información de que hacen aquí, porque quieren derrumbar el bosque"

"Entonces... ¿Harás lo de siempre?" Dijo Gingka un poco más calmado.

"Así es, tu confía en mi" Dijo Hyoma. "Si son peligrosos, vamos a convencerlos de irse por las buenas y si no por las malas"

"De acuerdo, ¿te puedo ayudar?" Dijo Gingka.

"No hay problema"

"Esperen ¿qué hay de nosotros?" Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, era Kenta que estaba parado junto a Madoka, Tsubasa, Masamune, Yu, Kyoya y Benkei.

"Amigos... Perdón si me fui corriendo" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa tímida.

"Por ahora eso no es importante, debemos proteger el bosque, ¿está bien si los ayudamos?" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Además que no han escuchado el dicho ''entre más seamos mejor será el resultado" Dijo Madoka

"Claro que sí, todos vamos a proteger el bosque" Dijo Gingka.

"¡SI!" Gritaron todos excepto Kyoya que permaneció callado.

"De acuerdo" Dijo Hyoma dando un paso al frente. "Haremos esto... Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos... Gingka con Masamune me ayudaran a patrullar el área norte, asegúrense que ninguna de esas personas los vean"

"¿Porque me ha tocado contigo?" Dijeron Gingka y Masamune al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban molestos, mientras que a los demás se les formo una gota de sudor estilo anime.

"Ya empezaron" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kenta y Madoka.

"Bueno... Continuemos" Dijo Hyoma. "Tsubasa y Yu se encargaran de patrullar el área sur, tengan cuidado con los pequeños escarpes"

"¿Que es un escarpe Tsubasa?" Dijo Yu.

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos ahí" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Kyoya y Benkei vendrán conmigo al este" Dijo Hyoma. "Ellos se aseguraran que ninguna de esas personas se vaya muy lejos de donde están."

"¿Entonces me enfrento a ellos si avanzan de más?" Pregunto Kyoya.

"No vayas tan lejos todavía, solo hazles una pequeña broma, sin que se den cuenta de tu presencia" Dijo Hyoma esto hizo que Kyoya gruñera. "No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones todavía para derrumbar el bosque o como saben de la aldea, hasta que no sepamos más, lo dejaremos así"

"Como sea" Dijo Kyoya gruñendo de nuevo.

"Y para el final, Madoka y Kenta irán juntos al oeste" Dijo Hyoma señalando a los últimos. "A ustedes les he dejado una zona segura, en el oeste ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de poder ver todo el bosque ya que hay una pequeña montaña en la que es muy fácil y seguro de subir, si surge algo serán los primero en notarlo."

"De acuerdo" Dijo Madoka, Kenta asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces vamos" Dijo Hyoma. "Pero recuerden que por nada ninguno de ustedes abandonara su puesto" Dijo al final.

Todos se pusieron en marcha a las áreas asignadas. Gingka y Masamune discutieron un buen rato en el camino más tarde pudieron dejar de discutir. Tsubasa y Yu al llegar a la zona que les toco, Yu se quedó sorprendido al ver los escarpes pero aun así, no había mucho que hacer, al poco tiempo Yu comenzó a aburrirse. Kyoya y Benkei siguieron a Hyoma al este, permanecieron callados por todo el camino hasta que Hyoma les habla y dice que a partir de donde están es el momento para vigilar. Hyoma se separa de ellos y va con las personas que se encuentran a tan solo 28 metros de ellos. Mientras Kenta y Madoka logran llegar a la zona que se les asigno, era verdad lo que decía Hyoma desde ahí podían ver todo el bosque, desde la puerta para llegar a las montañas, la aldea Koma, el resto del bosque hasta la estación de trenes.

* * *

 _Mientras en la aldea Koma._

"Aiko, ¿has visto a Gingka?" Pregunto Ryo. "No lo he visto en todo el día"

"Si hace rato estuvo aquí" Dijo Aiko un poco triste. "Hace poco llego Hokuto diciendo que hay unas personas que quieren derrumbar el bosque y la aldea" Ante lo que dijo, Ryo se puso en shock por un momento y continuo Aiko. "Gingka decidió ir con Hyoma para tratar de detenerlos y también sus amigos han ido detrás de el"

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Aiko volviera hablar.

"Por cierto, ¿qué le ocurre a Gingka? sus amigos dijeron que está actuando extraño"

"No he hablado con él desde ayer en la noche" Dijo Ryo. "Pero ahora que lo mencionas, parecía un poco triste" Ryo se puso a pensar. "¿Acaso le paso algo y no me ha dicho todavía?"

"Bueno te aconsejo que le preguntes o que busques por qué" Dijo Aiko.

"Lo hare cuando regrese" Dijo Ryo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora mismo está ocupado defendiendo la aldea"

"Te pareces mucho a tu madre Gingka..." pensó Ryo.

* * *

 _Mientras en el bosque._

"Bueno jefe ya hemos empezado a talar árboles" Dijo un hombre vestido de trabajador, se encontraba hablando por teléfono. "¿Que hacemos si encontramos esa aldea que nos mencionó?... ¿Como? ¿Negociar con ellos?... Entendido jefe"

"Disculpe señor Kou" Dijo otro hombre.

"¿Qué quieres Kotaro?"

"Un muchacho ha aparecido en medio del camino y no quiere moverse, no podemos proseguir talando árboles" Dijo Kotaro algo nervioso. La mirada de Kou, lo estaba asustando. "Y ha preguntado si puede hablar con el encargado de esto..."

Kou suspiro. "Yo me encargo"

Cuando se acercó Kou al área en que sus trabajadores ya habían talado arboles estaba Hyoma parado enfrente de uno de los árboles.

"Buenos días, señor" Dijo Hyoma con una mirada tranquila y de confianza. "¿Usted es el encargado de dirigir esto?"

"Soy el jefe de este grupo de trabajadores" Dijo Kou. "¿Quién eres muchacho?"

"Mi nombre es Hyoma, parte de mi nombre es de una montaña y el otro de un monstruo, eso es Hyoma"

Ante lo que dijo Hyoma todos los trabajadores presentes lo miraron un poco raro y confundido. Kou comenzó a sospechar de Hyoma.

"Oye, Hyoma ¿vives por aquí?" preguntó Kotaro.

"No, solo salgo de vez en cuando a buscar miel" Dijo Hyoma tranquilo. "Y si me permiten preguntar ¿Quiénes son y que hacen por este bosque?"

"Estamos trabajando, esta zona será útil para construir una fábrica de productos domésticos, también utilizaremos los arboles claro, no se desperdiciaran" Ante lo que dijo Kou, la mirada de Hyoma pareció por un momento llena de ira, pero rápidamente cambia a su estado calmado. "Si quieres cuando esté terminado pasas por aquí a ver como se trabaja por adentro de la fábrica"

Hyoma no podrá estar más molesto pero aun así se mantiene calmado por afuera. "No gracias no me llaman mucho la atención"

"Bueno entonces... ¿En las ocasiones que has venido a buscar miel, no has visto una aldea por aquí?" Dijo Kotaro.

"No, no he visto ninguna aldea" Dijo Hyoma. "Pero por lo menos puedo guiarlos por el bosque"

"Mmmm..." Kou miro a Hyoma en forma sospechosa. "Está bien, si encontramos algo parecido a una aldea entonces podremos negociar con ellos" pensó.

"Y si por casualidad hay alguna aldea... ¿Qué es lo que quieren de esa aldea?" Dijo Hyoma.

"Solo negocios" Dijo simplemente Kou.

Hyoma lo miro a los ojos, estaba claro que ya no hablaría más sobre el asunto.

"Aceptamos que nos ayudes guiándonos por el bosque muchacho, ¿nos puedes dar un recorrido?" Pregunto Kou.

"Por supuesto" Dijo Hyoma con calma. "Síganme, es por aquí"

"Atención todos" Dijo Kou mirando a los trabajadores presentes. "Mientras yo este fuera, Kotaro estará a cargo temporalmente hasta que regrese, por mientras sigan trabajando... ¿Entendido?"

"Si señor" Todos los trabajadores respondieron.

* * *

 _Mientras con Gingka y Masamune._

"Ay... Esto es aburrido" Dijo Masamune poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Tranquilo Masamune, además recuerda que hay que estar atentos si llegan esas personas aquí" Dijo Gingka mirando alrededor.

"Lo sé pero esto es aburrido" Dijo Masamune sentándose en el suelo. Después de un momento unos arbustos al lado de Masamune se movieron. "¡AH! ¡Hay algo ahí!" Grito.

Gingka se puso a su lado y preparo su lanzador pero... Lo que salió de los arbustos fue un conejito.

"Masamune... Era solo un conejo..." Dijo Gingka serio y molesto.

"¿Pero si hubiera sido otra cosa que habrías hecho?" Dijo Masamune molesto.

"Olvídalo Masamune, solo continuemos vigilando" Dijo Gingka sin mirar a Masamune.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Gingka? Has estado actuando muy raro" Masamune miro confundido.

Gingka no respondió.

Después de un rato más, los arbustos volvieron a moverse pero Masamune no le presto mucha atención.

"¿Otro conejo de nuevo?" pensó Masamune, pero cuando la figura salió de los arbustos. Masamune le jalo de la chaqueta a Gingka.

"¿Ahora qué Masamune?" Dijo Gingka al ver que Masamune le agarro de la chaqueta.

Pero las palabras de Gingka no pudieron salir cuando vio también a la figura que estaba enfrente de Masamune... Era unos dos osos furiosos.

"¡AAAHHH!" Ambos gritaron. Comenzaron a correr por sus vidas...

* * *

 _Mientras con Madoka y Kenta._

"Hyoma ha llegado a hablar con esos trabajadores y ahora se dirige al bosque" Dijo Madoka. "Por ahora puedo ver que los demás están bien"

"¿Uh? parece que Gingka y Masamune están en problemas" Dijo Kenta. "¿Puedes ver algo Madoka?"

"Pues... ¡AH! Los están persiguiendo unos osos" Dijo Madoka asustada.

"Pero no podemos ir a ayudarlos" Dijo Kenta. "Hyoma dijo que por nada no debemos dejar nuestro puesto"

"Solo espero que puedan escapar de esos osos" Dijo Madoka preocupada.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Arimo se va.**

 **Arimo: -Esta leyendo un libro-**

 **Gingka: ¿No te deberías irte a dormir ya?**

 **Arimo: No te preocupes, ya me ire a dormir cuando termine esta pagina... Dame un rato mas... -sigue leyendo-**

 **Gingka: -.-'**


	4. Retroexcavadora

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, les ha gustado esta historia? Espero que si, por cierto esto es una pequeña aventura, de lo ocurrido alrededor, digamos que no quiero que todo el tiempo sea lo del diario.**

 **Gingka: Hay que salir afuera de vez en cuando.**

 **Arimo: Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor. En fin espero que les guste este capitulo. Por cierto, Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mientras con Tsubasa y Yu._

Había pasado casi 1 hora desde que se habían separado todos a las zonas en las que Hyoma les asigno para evitar que los hombres avanzaran más. Yu suspiro.

"Ah, esto es tan aburrido" Dijo Yu mientras estaba recostado sobre la hierba, Tsubasa estaba parado a su lado mirando a su alrededor. "Tsubasa me estoy aburriendo" Dijo impaciente.

"Tranquilízate Yu, además recuerda que no estamos aquí para jugar" Dijo Tsubasa mirando a Yu.

"Lo sé pero... Esto de vigilar la zona es muy aburrido" Dijo Yu levantándose del suelo. "Tengo una idea, iré a caminar un rato alrededor y buscare algo divertido" Yu se dirigió al bosque.

"Espera Yu-" Dijo Tsubasa pero Yu lo interrumpió.

"Estaré bien Tsubasa, no iré muy lejos"

Tsubasa miro por un momento a Yu con preocupación, pero luego se calmó un poco. "Está bien"

"¡Estaré bien, además me puedo cuidar por mí mismo!" Dijo Yu un poco molesto, mientras siguió caminando hacia el bosque.

Tsubasa se quedó en silencio mientras vio a Yu irse al bosque. "¿Acaso exagere?..." Pensó Tsubasa.

* * *

 _Mientras con Benkei y Kyoya_

Benkei y Kyoya estaban escondidos en las sombras de los arboles vigilando a los trabajadores que aún seguían talando árboles, desde ahí se podía ver los camiones que cargan con los arboles ya talados, los hombres trabajan sin descanso en el calor sofocante del verano, se podía ver que había tiendas de lona, en ellas había herramientas, agua, planos y una computadora portátil sobre un escritorio. De repente Kyoya voltea a la izquierda, nota que ahora están usando una de las retroexcavadoras para derrumbas más rápido los árboles y avanzar más.

"Kyoya, están avanzando" Dijo Benkei.

"Tch" Kyoya gruño. "Vamos a detenerlos"

En ese momento Kyoya en silencio se trepo en un árbol.

"¿Que harás Kyoya?" Pregunto Benkei.

"Cállate, o te escucharan" Dijo Kyoya molesto. "Hyoma dijo que no puedo enfrentarme a ellos, que con una broma es suficiente"

Cuando la retroexcavadora está cerca del árbol en donde se encuentra Kyoya, rápidamente saca una piedra y la lanza en el tubo de donde sale humo. Cuando la piedra logra entrar, la retroexcavadora comienza a hacer ruidos raros.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo el trabajador.

"Parece que se le metió alguna rama o algo... Iré por las herramientas" Dijo otro trabajador. "Necesito que me acompañes, las herramientas son muy pesadas"

Cuando ambos trabajadores se fueron, Kyoya se bajó del árbol y miro la retroexcavadora.

"Mmmm... Debería mirar por dentro" Pensó, en ese momento Kyoya entro a la retroexcavadora. Miro con cuidado los botones y para su sorpresa la llave de la maquina se encontraba ahí.

"¿Que pasa Kyoya?" Pregunto Benkei.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Kyoya, saco la llave de la retroexcavadora, y la guardo en su bolsillo. "La vamos a necesitar"

Cuando Benkei estaba a punto de decir algo, se oyó a lo lejos las voces de los trabajadores que regresaban.

"Rápido ocúltate" Dijo Kyoya saltando de la retroexcavadora y dirigiéndose de nuevo a los árboles.

Los trabajadores se concentraron en saber el problema de la retroexcavadora, pero se decepcionaron al saber el problema.

"Era solo una piedra..." Dijo uno de ellos. "Enciéndela"

"Claro... ¿Dónde deje las llaves?" Dijo otro trabajador.

"¿Qué pasa con las llaves?"

"Las guarde en mi bolsillo... Creo"

"¿Las perdiste?"

"N-No, si es así el jefe nos va a echar"

Los trabajadores comenzaron a discutir. Benkei y Kyoya miraban a distancia desde las sombras de los árboles.

"Así que era eso lo que tenías planeado, buen trabajo Kyoya" Dijo Benkei.

"No te adelantes Benkei, esto es solo el principio, lo que tengo planeado hacer lo hare más adelante" Dijo Kyoya.

Benkei solo pudo asentir en silencio.

"Tenemos que seguir vigilando, nosotros ya terminamos por aquí, debemos regresar a nuestra zona" Dijo Kyoya.

* * *

 _Mientras con Hyoma_

Hyoma guio al jefe de aquel proyecto por el bosque, en el fondo Hyoma se sentía furioso, pero por fuera parecía estar calmado como siempre. Los arboles a su alrededor hicieron parecer que el calor del verano no se sintiera, una brisa fresca se sintió por un momento.

"Me agradan los bosques" Dijo Kou

Hyoma se volteo a mirarlo, se había detenido a contemplar su entorno.

"Si le agradan los bosques, ¿entonces por qué los destruye?" Dijo Hyoma de repente.

"No es nada personal muchacho, solo lo hago por mi trabajo, además yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, si detengo mi trabajo me despedirán" Dijo Kou.

"Ya veo" Dijo Hyoma con una sonrisa forzada.

"Yo hubiera preferido que hicieran la fábrica en cerca de la ciudad, y siendo sincero no entiendo porque quieren una fábrica casi en medio de la nada" Dijo Kou.

Hyoma se quedó en silencio por un momento y miro al señor Kou con sospecha. "Pero aun así, ustedes continuaran con su trabajo ¿verdad?"

"Pues claro, si no el jefe nos echara a todos" Dijo Kou en tono preocupado. Ante lo que dijo Hyoma no hizo más preguntas.

"Bueno continuemos el recorrido" Dijo Kou.

* * *

 _Mientras con Gingka y Masamune._

Durante casi por 15 minutos los osos habían estado persiguiendo a Gingka y a Masamune. Masamune ya había comenzado a cansarse pero aun así seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Después de un momento Gingka logra reaccionar y se trepa a un árbol con rapidez.

"¡Oye!" Grito Masamune molesto.

"¡Súbete a un árbol Masamune!" Grito Gingka desde el árbol.

Masamune trato de treparse a un árbol, pero el miedo hizo que se resbalara varias veces, detrás de él estaban los osos furiosos.

"¡Ayuda!" Grito Masamune.

Cuando Gingka estaba a punto de bajarse del árbol, escucho un zumbido. Eran abejas, "Donde hay abejas hay miel" pensó. Miro a su alrededor con rapidez para encontrar a tan solo 10 metros de ellos un panal de abejas. "Desde aquí puedo golpearlo con mi beyblade" pensó mientras sacaba su lanzador y a Pegasus.

"¡Masamune, cuando te diga ahora, correrás a esconderte!"

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" Grito Masamune.

"¡Let it Rip!" Gingka lanzo a Pegasus al panal, cuando su bey choco contra el panal, las abejas salieron y un montón de miel se cayó junto a los restos del panal.

"¡Ahora Masamune!" Grito Gingka.

Masamune apenas reacciono y se fue corriendo de ahí. Gingka observo a los osos que fueron ahuyentados por las abejas, cuando los osos y las abejas se fueron, Gingka se bajó del árbol y miro los restos del panal con miel.

"Hmm... Creo que tomare unos pedazos por si acaso" pensó, saco un pequeño trapo y una bolsa para guardar algunos pedazos.

"Gingka..." Dijo Masamune agotado y se sentó en el suelo. "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías planeado tirar ese panal de abejas?!

"Te dije que corrieras a esconderte" Dijo Gingka molesto.

"¡Si pero me lo hubieras dicho, ya me pico una abeja en mi trasero!" Dijo Masamune.

Lo último hizo que Gingka sacara una pequeña risa.

"¡No es gracioso!" Grito Masamune.

* * *

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Arimo ¡se va!.**

 **Arimo: -Comiendo tacos-**

 **Gingka: ... ¿Que es eso?**

 **Arimo: Tacos ^_^**

 **Gingka: Si, ya se que son tacos pero me refiero a los papeles que tienes ahí. -señala las hojas junto al escritorio-**

 **Arimo: Una sorpresa -se ríe maliciosamente-**


	5. ¿Que tienes planeado?

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo. Bueno perdonen en el anterior capitulo que en mi perspectiva resulto ser algo muy rapido. Perdonen por eso en verdad ._.**

 **Pero ya paso, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mientras con Madoka y Kenta._

"Ah, parece que Gingka y Masamune han logrado escapar de los osos" Dijo Madoka suspirando de alivio.

"Eso es bueno" Dijo Kenta mientras miraba alrededor. "Espera, ¿dónde está Yu?"

"¿Que pasa Kenta?" Dijo Madoka preocupada.

"Bueno, desde aquí puedo ver a Tsubasa pero no puedo ver a Yu" Dijo Kenta aun buscando.

"Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta en el bosque" Dijo Madoka. "Y tal vez se aburrió de tanto esperar"

"Jaja, lo más probable" Kenta rio.

"Solo espero que no se vaya muy lejos o que no se encuentre con esas personas" Dijo Madoka.

* * *

 _Mientras con Yu._

"Hmm... Parece que en este bosque no hay mucho que hacer" Dijo Yu mientras caminaba y tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Sigo preguntándome ¿a dónde fue ese perrito que Doji asusto la última vez que fui a la aldea?" pensó.

Yu estaba caminando cerca de la zona centro del bosque, muy cerca de la aldea Koma. A su alrededor no había nada diferente a un bosque normal. Los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las ramas y hojas de los árboles. Después de un buen rato caminando Yu comienza a escuchar un mono.

"¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo hay monos en un bosque? Creí que se encontraban en la selva" Dijo Yu confundido mientras miraba al mono que se columpiaba con mucha facilidad sobre sus manos y cola.

"Me gustaría poder columpiarme de esa forma" pensó Yu.

De repente el mono se bajó del árbol y se acercó a Yu. El mono lo miraba de una forma curiosa a Yu, se movió a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tienes hambre? Lo siento no tengo comida" Yu movió las manos diciendo que no tenía nada para darle al mono.

El mono en respuesta de alguna forma logro tomar el lanzador Bey de Yu.

"¡Oye devuélvemelo!" Grito Yu.

El mono se balanceo y con mucha rapidez se trepo a un árbol y comenzó a saltar de rama, en rama alejándose de Yu.

"¡Oye vuelve aquí, eso no es tuyo!" Yu comenzó a perseguir al mono.

* * *

 _Mientras en la aldea Koma._

"Ryo, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro Hokuto" Dijo Ryo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hokuto.

"Creo que ya estas enterado de que hay unos hombres en el bosque que quieren derrumbar el bosque ¿verdad?"

"Si, Aiko me lo dijo" Dijo Ryo bajando un poco la cabeza. "Hyoma, Gingka y sus amigos están en el bosque para investigar lo que en realidad quieren hacer con el bosque, y si es necesario buscaran una forma de detenerlos"

"Lo que me preocupa es que esos hombres lleguen a hacerles daño, Ryo" Dijo Hokuto. "Como sabes, esas personas tienen máquinas y con ellas pueden llegar a derrumbar el bosque con facilidad, ¿estás seguro de dejarle esto a unos niños?"

"También hay que saber en su momento en cuando estarán preparados para defender la aldea Hokuto, además Hyoma comenzó a ser guardián de la aldea hace 3 años atrás" Dijo Ryo, en su voz se escuchaba un tono de confianza y seguridad. "Con la ayuda de Hyoma y Gingka, podrán lograrlo, ya que ambos conocen este bosque mejor que nadie"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Hokuto hablara.

"Pero Ryo, ¿no se te ha olvidado una cosa?, Gingka se perdió en el bosque hace casi 4 años atrás" Lo que dijo Hokuto hizo sobresaltar a Ryo. "Y además aquella ocasión fue por tu descuido"

"Ya te había mencionado que debía salir alrededor de 4 meses" Dijo Ryo haciendo puchero. "Sé que debí haber estado más tiempo con Gingka pero ambos sabemos que hay ocasiones en que no se da la oportunidad para estar ahí"

Hokuto sonrió. "Bueno, aun así sigo pensando que se parece mucho a ambos"

Ryo levanto una ceja en confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Gingka se parece tanto a ti como a Emiko" Dijo Hokuto. "Sé que no lo ves de esa forma, pero date cuenta Ryo ya sea por donde mires a Gingka se parece tanto a ti como a Emiko"

Ryo sonrió con un poco de tristeza. "Creo que es verdad..."

"Gingka se parece a ti tanto en el cabello y los ojos" Dijo Hokuto.

"Pero su comportamiento es como el de Emiko, sin mencionar también que es imprudente y terco" Dijo Ryo

"Lo último lo heredo de los dos" Dijo Hokuto sonriendo. "Ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo tal astilla"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo heredo de los dos?" Dijo Ryo haciendo puchero.

* * *

 _Mientras con Gingka y Masamune._

Después de un buen rato de discusión, ambos al fin se calman y vuelven a sus puestos para vigilar el bosque.

"Oye Gingka, ¿para qué recogiste esos pedazos del panal?" Pregunto Masamune.

"Tengo una idea por si esos hombres llegan a pasar por aquí" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Que tienes planeado hacer?" Pregunto Masamune.

"Cuando pasen por aquí lo veras" Dijo Gingka. "Y si queda un poco lo llevare a la aldea para guardarlo"

Masamune se quedó en silencio.

Gingka miro al cielo parecía que el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto indicando que ya era la tarde. Reviso su reloj y miro la hora, 3:53 pm.

"Vaya parece que hemos estado por aquí durante toda la mañana"

"Y yo tengo mucha hambre" Dijo Masamune.

"Masamune no podemos irnos hasta que Hyoma descubra algo" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Cuantas veces has hecho esto con Hyoma?" Pregunto Masamune. "Me refiero a espantar gente que quiere derrumbar su bosque o la aldea"

"Pues... No las he contado, pero nosotros no los espantamos, si podemos confiar en ellos los dejamos pasar a la aldea para discutir el asunto, además no todas las personas que encontramos quieren derrumbar el bosque o la aldea, a veces simplemente se pierden y nosotros los ayudamos" Dijo Gingka. "Pero por otra parte, si no tienen intenciones de dejar nuestro bosque y quieren continuar destruyéndolo... Simplemente les hacemos una broma" Gingka sonrió en lo último.

"¿Una broma?" Pregunto Masamune un poco nervioso de la sonrisa de Gingka.

"Pero tranquilo, no les hacemos nada malo a ellos, simplemente... Una pequeña broma inofensiva" Dijo Gingka.

Masamune no pareció convencido a lo que dijo Gingka.

* * *

 _Mientras con Kyoya y Benkei._

Kyoya y Benkei después de haber detenido a los trabajadores de la retroexcavadora, permanecieron atentos a los que estaban en las tiendas de lona. Los trabajadores estaban descansando y comiendo.

"Tengo hambre, espero que esto pueda acabar pronto" Pensó Benkei.

Kyoya estaba muy callado, miraba fijamente otra tienda de lona que parecía ser la del jefe. Se dirige hacia allá.

"¿A dónde vas Kyoya?" Pregunto Benkei saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Kyoya caminando con cautela hacia la tienda de lona.

Una vez que Kyoya entra, mira a su alrededor, no hay nada fuera de lo común, tres mochilas con herramientas, una mesa con unos planos del terreno que se derrumbara, una computadora, una libreta con notas y por ultimo un sobre blanco.

Kyoya reviso los planos, todo lo que iban a derrumbar equivale a derrumbar la mitad del bosque, la libreta con notas tenía muchos puntos marcados, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención. "Si la gente de la aldea se niega a irse y no dar su propiedad, simplemente derrúmbenlo con las maquinas"

Esto hizo que Kyoya gruñera en voz baja, continúo buscando en la libreta, había un código de 9 números y abajo de eso decía "Clave de acceso"

Kyoya no pedio el tiempo y escribió el código en la computadora para tener acceso a otros datos. Como resultado encontró muchos datos sobre las máquinas y los trabajadores. La retroexcavadora que tenían era la única que les habían enviado. Entonces Kyoya tuvo una idea más grande, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando vio a Benkei comiéndose el almuerzo del jefe de los trabajadores.

Kyoya ya no pudo acceder más a fondo en la computadora debido a que se trataba de algo más avanzado. "Se lo llevare a Madoka, ella sabría como manejar esta cosa" pensó mientras tomo la computadora. Pero antes de irse se llevó un sándwich que estaba en la mochila del jefe.

* * *

 _Mientras con Hyoma_

"Oye muchacho creo que ya pasamos por aquí antes" Dijo Kou.

"En el bosque todo puede parecer el mismo paisaje, no se preocupe si encontramos la aldea que menciono lo más probable es que este esfuerzo valga la pena" Dijo Hyoma con una sonrisa forzada.

Kou no pareció muy convencido.

"Espera muchacho" Dijo Kou.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Hyoma inocentemente.

"Necesito tomar algo de agua, hay un rio cerca, ¿me esperas aquí por un momento?" Dijo Kou.

"Está bien, no vaya muy lejos ¿de acuerdo? Puede que haya algún oso cerca"

Cuando Kou desapareció de la vista de Hyoma, con cuidado Kou saco una herramienta de su bolsillo y comenzó a tallar una X no muy grande en la madera del árbol. "Esto es solamente para comprobar" pensó Kou.

Hyoma había permanecido callado después de que Kou regreso. "Tengo un mal presentimiento ¿acaso ya se esta dando cuenta?" Pensó Hyoma.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: La sorpresa esta lista -susurra-**

 **Gingka: ¿Que dijiste?**

 **Arimo: Nada, tu tranquilo ^_^ Todo saldrá bien.**

 **Gingka:** **¿** **Heh? -esta confundido-**


	6. Hora de regresar

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, en el anterior fin de semana no pude publicar nada porque he estado ocupada, me disculpo, ya de una vez aviso, que habrá veces en que en los fines de semana no pueda subir capítulos, últimamente he tenido mi agenda muy apretada y perdón mucho en serio, tanto que disfruto escribir fanfic y estoy ocupada, no es justo (._.) Seguiré publicando historias y capítulos eso si, no se preocupen cuando tenga la oportunidad los subiré. En fin eso es todo lo que quería decir.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mientras con Hyoma_

Desde hace un buen rato después de eso, el paisaje a su alrededor es el mismo durante unas cuatro vueltas más, Hyoma ya tenía el presentimiento de que alguna forma Kou ya se había dado cuenta de que lo hizo caminar todo este tiempo en círculos, pero aun no había dicho nada al respecto. El sol cambio un poco su posición, Hyoma con cuidado revisa su reloj 5:42 pm. Cuando Hyoma levanto la vista de nuevo Kou se había detenido.

"¿Algún problema?" Dijo Hyoma

"Dime una cosa muchacho... ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?" Dijo Kou en un tono muy molesto.

"¿De qué habla señor?" Hyoma fingió su sonrisa.

"Acompáñame, te mostrare algo" Dijo Kou, Hyoma lo siguió y cerca del rio, habían cuatro árboles con marcas de una x grabada en él.

Hyoma se quedó sorprendido en silencio.

"Entonces contéstame... ¿Qué intentas hacer en realidad?" Dijo Kou mirando a Hyoma de vuelta.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que...

"¡OYE VUELVE AQUI!" Se oyó un grito cerca.

Tanto Kou como Hyoma se voltearon a mirar a su alrededor en busca de la fuente del grito. En ese momento un mono salto de los árboles y cayó sobre la cara de Kou.

"¡AAHH! ¡QUITENMELO!" Grito Kou mientras movía los brazos.

El mono dejo caer algo y Hyoma se acercó a ver.

"Esto es... Un lanzador Bey... ¿Pero porque un mono tenia esto?" Pensó, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha una voz detrás.

"¡Ah!, ¡Ahí estas! ¿Dónde tienes mi lanzador?" Grito Yu saliendo entre los arbustos.

"¡Es Yu!" Pensó Hyoma. El entro en pánico al darse cuenta de que Yu se había alejado de su puesto y Kou estaba con ellos, estarían en problemas los dos. Pero afortunadamente el mono no se quitaba de la cabeza de Kou.

"Vámonos Yu... No podemos dejar que él te vea" Dijo Hyoma en susurro y cargando a Yu.

"¡Oye no me lleves como equipaje!" Dijo Yu mientras movía los brazos en el aire. "Ademes estoy aquí porque ese mono se llevó mi lanzador bey"

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Hyoma bajo a Yu.

"Grr... Ahora ese mono se ha quedado con mi lanzador Bey" Dijo Yu gruñendo.

"¿Hablas de este lanzador?" Dijo Hyoma mientras levanto el lanzador.

"¡Ah! Ese es mi lanzador, gracias Hyoma" Dijo Yu sonriendo.

"De nada pero dime una cosa... ¿Qué haces por aquí? Te había pedido a ti y a Tsubasa que se quedaran a vigilar el área sur del bosque" Hyoma cruzo los brazos.

"Bueno... Solo quería pasear un rato, me estaba aburriendo, pero no esperaba que ese mono llegara a quitarme mi lanzador bey, llevo desde hace rato persiguiéndolo y así fue como termine ahí" Dijo Yu.

"Ya veo, bueno creo que ya le saque suficiente información a Kou" Dijo Hyoma.

"¿Entonces ya terminamos?" Pregunto Yu.

"Si, ya es hora de llamar a los demás y de regreso a la aldea comeremos" Dijo Hyoma con una sonrisa.

"¡Si!" Yu salto de felicidad. "Tengo mucha hambre"

"Vamos a buscar a Tsubasa, Benkei y Kyoya" Dijo Hyoma.

"¿Pero qué hay de Gingki, Masamune, Madoka y Kenchi?" Yu se preocupó.

"No te preocupes le daré una señal a Gingka de que ya hemos terminado" Dijo Hyoma. El comenzó a treparse por los árboles y luego se sentó sobre una rama gruesa. Y silbo cuatro veces.

El silbido viajo a través del bosque y logro llegar hasta los oídos de Gingka.

"Ah... Ese es Hyoma" Gingka se dio la vuelta y miro los arboles por un segundo.

"¿Que dices? ¿Hyoma dijo algo? Pero si él no está aquí" Dijo Masamune mirando alrededor. "¿Acaso estas imaginando cosas Gingka?"

"No es eso Masamune, Hyoma ha mandado una señal, dame un segundo" Dijo Gingka. Él se trepo a un árbol hasta llegar a la copa, por encima de las hojas. Y silbo tres veces.

"Parece que Gingka ha recibido mi señal, le diré que busque a los demás, y nos veremos de vuelta en la aldea" Pensó Hyoma y silbo cinco veces más.

En respuesta Gingka silbo dos veces más antes de bajarse del árbol.

"¿Porque silbaste como un ave?" Pregunto Masamune mientras miraba a Gingka bajarse del árbol.

"No es cualquier silbido Masamune, es una forma de comunicarnos Hyoma y yo a través del bosque, es una señal nada más" Gingka por fin se bajó y miro alrededor. "Me acaba de avisar que ya ha terminado de buscar información, que ya es hora de reunirnos todos en la aldea, dijo que busquemos a Madoka y a Kenta"

"Ya era hora me estaba muriendo de hambre" Dijo Masamune caminando detrás de Gingka.

* * *

 _Mientras con Madoka y Kenta_

"Qué raro" Dijo Madoka poniéndose de puntillas mientras miraba alrededor.

"¿Que pasa Madoka?" Dijo Kenta.

"No puedo ver a Hyoma, ni tampoco a Yu" Dijo Madoka. "Solo puedo ver a Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa... ¿Eh? Gingka y Masamune no están en su puesto..."

"¿Que?" Kenta también se paró de puntillas y miro a su alrededor rápidamente en preocupación.

"¿Acaso esas personas los encontraron?" Dijo Madoka preocupada.

"¡Oigan!" Se escuchó abajo de ellos. Cuando miraron hacia abajo eran Gingka y Masamune.

"¡Oigan, ya tenemos que regresar!" Dijo Masamune moviendo los brazos.

Madoka y Kenta se miraron el uno al otro antes de bajarse.

"¿Dónde estaban? ¡Estábamos preocupados de que esas personas los encontraran!" Grito Madoka.

"L-lo sentimos Madoka" Dijo Gingka mientras él y Masamune retrocedieron lentamente.

"Además Gingka dijo que Hyoma le dio una señal de que era hora de irnos, ese silbido de pájaro" Dijo Masamune en su defensa.

"¡Te he dicho que no es cualquier silbido! Es una señal" Dijo Gingka molesto.

"Entonces ¿Hyoma ha dicho que se terminó?" Pregunto Kenta.

"Así es, y nos ha pedido que nos reunamos todos en la aldea para hacer un plan" Dijo Gingka, luego gruño su estómago. "También dijo que vamos a comer cuando regresemos a la aldea"

Todos se rieron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

* * *

 _Mientras con Tsubasa._

"¿Dónde estará Yu? Ya se ha tardado mucho..." Pensó preocupado, miro a su alrededor para luego detener la mirada en unos arbustos que comenzaron a moverse. Tsubasa rápidamente saca su lanzador Bey mientras espera.

"¡Hola Tsubasa!" Dijo Yu saliendo de los arbustos. Hyoma salió detrás de él y saludo con la mano.

"¡Yu, Hyoma!" Dijo Tsubasa. "Yu me preocupaste, pensé en la posibilidad de que esos hombres te hubieran encontrado"

"Jaja, perdón por eso" Dijo Yu sonriendo.

"¿Porque te habías tardado tanto?" Pregunto Tsubasa la pregunta hizo que Yu diera un pequeño sobresalto.

"Te lo explicare cuando regresemos a la aldea Koma" Dijo Yu un poco avergonzado, recordando como tuvo tantos problemas en perseguir a un mono.

"Bueno Tsubasa, ya hemos terminado ya es hora de volver a la aldea a crear un plan" Dijo Hyoma.

"¿Y los demás?" Pregunto Tsubasa.

"No te preocupes, nosotros iremos a avisarles a Kyoya y Benkei, también le pedí a Gingka ir por Madoka y Kenta, todos nos reuniremos en la aldea"

"Suena bien" Dijo Tsubasa comenzando a seguir a Yu y a Hyoma en el camino.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Oye te habías tardado en regresar a escribir.**

 **Arimo: Perdón por eso, estar ocupada nunca me gusto. Pero eso si mi mente esta llena de ideas. ^_^**


	7. Lo que descubrimos

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo!. Ah, que bueno es volver después de haber pasado la temporada de trabajos y proyectos... Solo para que la siguiente semana lleguen los exámenes (._.)... Ah, pero bueno estoy aquí devuelta, y por cierto en lo que estuve ausente he publicado unas cosas en Deviant art, y como saben he dejado mi nombre de usuario de deviant art en mi perfil de fanfiction por si quieren ir a echar un vistazo. No solo he estado ocupada, sino que he aprovechado las oportunidades que se me dan del dibujo y las publique!. Ademas ya me tocaba actualizar algunas cosas, no es mucho pero espero que lo disfruten. (^_^)**

 **Bueno gracias por ser pacientes y espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Mientras en el bosque_

Después de un buen rato, Hyoma, Yu y Tsubasa, se encontraron con Kyoya y Benkei. Al parecer ellos encontraron información y Benkei tenía unos sándwiches en las manos.

"Ya hemos acabado, vamos a regresar a la aldea" Dijo Hyoma. "Oye Kyoya ¿de dónde sacaste esa computadora?"

"Es la computadora del jefe de esos trabajadores" Dijo Kyoya.

"¡Pero ellos no se pueden dar cuenta de que estuvimos por aquí!" Dijo Hyoma un poco molesto. "Si les quitamos algo pueden empezar a sospechar de los aldeanos de Koma"

"No te preocupes, en cuanto podamos ver que hay más adentro de esta computadora, lo devolveremos sin que nadie se dé cuenta" Dijo Kyoya. "Además lo único que no podremos recuperar será el almuerzo del jefe"

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Benkei.

Todos miraron por un segundo a Benkei con una gota de sudor estilo anime sobre sus cabezas.

"Bueno, creo que sería mejor que regresáramos lo más pronto posible, antes de que se den cuenta de que estuvimos por aquí" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Estoy contigo Tsubasa" Dijo Yu.

Al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a caminar pero Hyoma sintió por un momento de que algo se le había olvidado...

* * *

 _Mientras en otro lado del bosque..._

Mientras Gingka, Masamune, Kenta y Madoka, caminaban hacia la aldea Koma, por un momento vieron a un hombre que tenía un mono sobre la cabeza, en silencio todos lo miran a distancia...

"¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?" Pregunto Masamune.

"No lo creo" Dijo Gingka. "Ese mono es Mamoru, es uno de los amigos de Hokuto y también es uno de los guardianes del bosque... Debe haber algún motivo por el que este molestando a ese hombre"

"¿Entonces no lo ayudamos?" Pregunto Kenta.

"¿Pero eso sería muy cruel no les parece?" Pregunto Madoka.

"Creo que sería mejor que no lo molestemos Madoka" Dijo Gingka. "Nunca debes molestar a Mamoru... Y mucho menos cuando está molestando a alguien... Porque te devolverá el doble de eso"

"Sera porque Hyoma y tú ya lo habían intentado ¿verdad?" Dijo Madoka con las manos en las caderas.

"Algo así..." Dijo Gingka haciendo una sonrisa con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, el punto es que no debemos ayudarlo ¿verdad?" Dijo Masamune.

"Así es, luego le preguntaremos a Hokuto sobre Mamoru" Dijo Gingka.

Poco a poco decidieron alejarse de donde estaban y volvieron a tomar su camino a la aldea Koma.

* * *

 _Mientras en la aldea Koma_

Gingka y sus amigos fueron los primeros en llegar a Koma.

"¡Gingka!"

"¡Papa!" Dijo Gingka corriendo a donde se encontraba su padre. "Ya hemos regresado"

"Me alegro... Pero ¿dónde están Hyoma y los demás?" Dijo Ryo preocupado al ver pocos de los amigos de Gingka.

"No te preocupes papa, ya vienen en camino, Hyoma me aviso"

"No me digas, el silbido de ave Isabelita" Ryo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así es" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

"¡Sabía que era un sonido de ave!" Dijo Masamune.

"Si es sonido de un ave Masamune, pero Gingka y Hyoma prefieren llamarlo de otra forma" Dijo Aiko. "Pero eso es mejor preguntárselo a Hyoma cuando llegue, por mientras... ¿Quién tiene hambre?"

"¡Yo!" Gritaron todos.

Al poco tiempo todos ya estaban comiendo en la casa de Aiko, no paso mucho tiempo para que Hyoma y los demás llegaran a la aldea. Cuando entraron a la casa de Aiko, todos saludaron al ver a Hyoma llegar con los demás. Cuando todos terminan de comer, Hyoma se levanta.

"Bueno ahora si podemos asegurar una cosa... Esas personas no abandonaran nuestro bosque... De hecho tienen planeado derrumbarlo y usar el territorio para crear una fábrica de productos domesticos"

Ante lo que dijo Hyoma los ojos de Gingka se reflejaron en Shock.

"El nombre del jefe de esos trabajadores se llama Kou, pero él dijo que solo sigue ordenes de otra persona y esa persona los mando a todos a derrumbar el bosque" Dijo Hyoma. "Cuando hable con Kou dijo que saben de la existencia de la aldea Koma, pero no encuentran la ubicación. Quieren negociar con nosotros para que nos vayamos a otro lugar..."

Cuando Hyoma termino de hablar, Kyoya se levantó de la mesa y le entrego la computadora a Madoka.

"¿Que esta computadora?" Pregunto Madoka.

"Es de ese tal Kou, creo que podemos sacar más información de ahí" Dijo Kyoya cruzando los brazos "Tengo el presentimiento de que no se rendirán tan fácilmente aun si decimos que no aceptamos irnos de la aldea"

En ese momento Kyoya sale de la casa y Benkei va detrás de él.

Cuando Madoka logro resolver el código, logro encontrar una enorme cantidad de información con referencia a los planos y mensajes estrictos del jefe.

"E-esto es..." Dijo Madoka en shock. "Ellos..."

"¿Madoka?" Dijo Gingka que estaba a su lado.

"Chicos escuchen este mensaje... Es de ese jefe para Kou" Dijo Madoka. "Si la gente de la aldea se niega a irse y no dar su propiedad, simplemente derrúmbenlo con las maquinas"

Ante esto Gingka, Hyoma, Aiko y Ryo no podían estar más molestos que antes.

Pero en ese momento de silencio, alguien toca la puerta de la casa de Aiko, era Hokuto.

"Ryo, Aiko necesito hablar con ustedes" Dijo Hokuto con una mirada triste y seria.

Cuando Ryo, Aiko y Hokuto se fueron, Hyoma se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa.

"¿Hyoma?" Pregunto Kenta.

"Solo saldré a tomar aire fresco, no se preocupen" Eso fue lo último que dijo Hyoma antes de salir.

Después de que Hyoma se fue, Gingka se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Gingka?" Pregunto Madoka.

"Solo iré a mi casa, nos vemos más tarde..." Dijo Gingka sin mirar atrás y con velocidad se dirige a su casa.

"¡Espera Gingka!" Gritaron Madoka y Kenta.

"No vayan tras el" Dijo Kyoya que estaba apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta.

"Pero... "Madoka no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kyoya la interrumpió.

"El necesita estar solo por un tiempo, solo nos queda esperar a que se tranquilice"

Cuando todos entran de nuevo en silencio a la casa de Aiko. Benkei habla.

"Por cierto Kyoya, ¿porque no les dijiste acerca del mensaje para Kou? Si nosotros nos enteramos antes de eso"

"Simplemente no quise, además no me gusta estar repitiendo los mensajes que leo, es fastidioso" Dijo Kyoya.

"¿Y de la llave?" Pregunto Benkei.

"Eso se los diré luego" Dijo Kyoya en tono molesto. "Y deja de hacer tantas preguntas"

"L-lo siento Kyoya" Dijo Benkei.

Cuando Gingka entra a la casa cierra la puerta violentamente, y se dirige a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se sienta en el suelo junto a su cama y respira hondo. Cuando por fin logra calmarse mira por un momento el techo de su habitación para luego mirar al cajón escondido debajo de la cama.

Con cuidado se levanta y saca el diario de su mama del cajón escondido.

"Mama... ¿Que debería hacer? Necesito de tu ayuda también..." Pensó Gingka mientras contemplo el diario por un segundo antes de abrirlo.

Cuando Gingka llega a la página donde termino de leer esta mañana, él se quedó en shock a lo que seguía adelante...

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en otro capitulo, eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Oye, en serio de vas a ausentar otra vez?**

 **Arimo: Lo lamento pero esto es importante, tan pronto como termine la temporada de exámenes volveré a escribir... Ahh -suspira- Espero poder sobrevivir a eso...**

 **Zero: Todo saldrá bien...**


	8. La antigua amenaza

**Holis aquí Arimo con otro capitulo!, al fin me las pude arreglar para subir este capitulo que desde hace dos semanas ya lo tenia planeado pero no tenia tiempo para escribirlo XP, pero bueno espero que les este gustando esta historia, aviso de una vez que estaré en semana de exámenes y tal vez no pueda publicar nada por otro rato, pero también aviso que el siguiente capitulo que subiré sera para mi otra historia: Han pasado siente años. Así que sean pacientes en el día en que lo pueda subir.**

 **Bien sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste este capitulo. Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En el diario de Emiko_

Ya faltan unos 4 meses para que Gingka cumpla 5 años, aún estoy preocupada por lo de esta mañana. Unas personas de la ciudad llegaron a la aldea, amenazaron a Ryo y a los demás aldeanos de abandonar la aldea Koma, y si no lo hacíamos, ellos quemarían la aldea.

Ryo y los demás defendieron la aldea y han ahuyentado a esas personas, pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo será. Por ahora he tratado de estar tranquila a pesar de lo que paso, además no quiero que Gingka se preocupe además todavía es demasiado pequeño para que lo entienda.

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Emiko_

2 semanas después.

"El cielo esta nublado, parece que hoy va a llover" Pensó Emiko, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha una voz familiar detrás de ella.

"Mama, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Ah, no es nada hijo solo estaba mirando al cielo, parece que lloverá pronto" Dijo Emiko con una sonrisa.

"Aahh... ¿Hoy no puedo jugar?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Claro que puedes jugar, pero adentro de la casa" Dijo Emiko.

"No es justo... Yo quiero jugar afuera con Hyoma" Dijo Gingka haciendo puchero.

"Mmm... Tengo una idea, que tal si sales un rato a jugar, antes de que empiece a llover, ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡SI!" Gingka salto de alegría.

"Pero solo prométeme una cosa Gingka" Dijo Emiko agachándose y toma una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo. "No te iras muy lejos en el bosque y cuando empiece a llover ven corriendo a la casa antes de que coger un resfriado, ¿sí?"

"Está bien mama, lo prometo" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

Emiko abre la puerta de la casa y deja salir a Gingka.

"¡Diviértete y cuídate Gingka!" Dijo Emiko

"¡Si mama!" Gingka se detiene por un segundo para despedirse.

Después de casi 1 hora de que Gingka se había ido a jugar en el bosque, Ryo entra a la casa.

"He llegado Emiko" Dijo Ryo cerrando la puerta de la casa.

"Bienvenido, ¿cómo te ha ido?" Pregunto Emiko levantándose del sofá.

"Hasta ahora ha salido todo bien, he podido ayudar a los aldeanos a mantener los tejados de sus casas firmes para cuando llegue la tormenta" Dijo Ryo mientras estiro los brazos.

"¿Tormenta? ¿Va a ser tan fuerte la lluvia?" Emiko pregunto preocupada

"Así es, según Hokuto y su amigo Mamoru las nubes son de una tormenta muy fuerte" Dijo Ryo pero luego se detiene por un segundo a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Gingka?"

"Hace rato lo deje salir a jugar con Hyoma" Dijo Emiko notando la preocupación en los ojos de su esposo. "No te preocupes, estoy segura de que él está bien"

"Bueno... Pero aun así, estoy preocupado porque la tormenta no falta mucho para que empiece"

"En ese caso, yo también voy a salir" Dijo Emiko poniéndose un impermeable azul cielo. "A pesar de que le dije a Gingka que cuando empiece a llover que regrese a casa, de alguna forma tengo el presentimiento de que va a jugar bajo la lluvia y cogerá un resfriado"

"De alguna forma siempre sabes lo que va a pasar con Gingka, eso es algo que siempre me ha sorprendido de ti Emiko" Dijo Ryo con una sonrisa.

"Jaja, para mi es algo que llamo instinto maternal" Dijo Emiko abriendo la puerta de la casa. "Bueno, estaré afuera mirando a los alrededores"

"Te acompaño, si te vas sola, te apuesto a que necesitaras de mi ayuda" Dijo Ryo.

"Está bien, cuantos más mejor" Emiko sonrió.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con su caminata llego Hokuto corriendo a su lado, le faltaba el aliento y en sus ojos se veía reflejado el pánico.

"Ryo... Hay... Problemas... El bosque... Esta... Quemándose"

Ante esto Emiko y Ryo se convirtieron en miradas de shock con una mezcla de horror.

"¡Debo buscar a Gingka el aún está en el bosque!" Dijo Emiko asustada.

"Yo iré a llamar a los demás aldeanos para extinguir el fuego" Dijo Ryo.

"Yo iré contigo Ryo" Dijo Hokuto cuando recupero el aliento.

Emiko corrió entre los arboles tan rápido como pudo para encontrar a Gingka, grito el nombre de su hijo tan fuerte como podía, pero no había respuesta en ningún lado, el viento cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Dentro de un rato más la tormenta empezaría.

"Agh, debo encontrar a Gingka pronto" pensó Emiko mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando ve unos árboles quemándose a unos metros de ella.

"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? ¿Porque nos hacen esto?" Dijo Emiko en voz alta. "Este es nuestro hogar... ¿Porque nos lo quieren arrebatar?..."

Sin seguir con sus pensamientos Emiko continua corriendo, rodeando los arboles quemándose y se dirige a la colina donde Gingka y Ryo suelen ver las estrellas. "Si me dirijo ahí, podre tener una mejor visión del bosque y encontrar rápido a Gingka" pensó Emiko.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado a la colina pudo ver que casi el tamaño de dos cuadras el bosque estaba quemándose. "El fuego se está expandiendo..." pensó Emiko.

Rápidamente mira a su alrededor solo para ver unas sombras de unas personas que desconocía cerca de la aldea, y parecía que estaban persiguiendo algo... Eran los niños de la aldea.

"¡GINGKA!" Grito Emiko al reconocer a su hijo entre esos niños. Sin pensarlo dos veces Emiko salta desde la colina para deslizarse y dirigirse con rapidez hacia salvar a los niños.

De alguna forma Emiko logro llegar en segundos a la aldea, sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas con tal de poder llegar a tiempo, el aire con olor a humedad mezclado con el reciente olor de los arboles quemándose, el fuego convirtiendo en cenizas todo a su paso, el viento fuerte y frio. Nada de eso le importo con tal de proteger a su único hijo.

Con una agilidad increíble logro pasar sobre los hombres desconocidos y llego hasta enfrente de los niños.

"Si se atreven a tocar estos niños lamentaran haber pisado esta aldea desde la primera vez que llegaron" Dijo Emiko sus ojos reflejaban furia, se podía ver el fuego en ellos de forma amenazante.

"Eso no nos importa señora, hemos logrado el objetivo que queríamos, destruir el bosque" Dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro que dio un paso al frente. "Desde un principio si hubieran aceptado irse de la aldea con tranquilidad no hubiéramos llegado a esto... Pero ustedes insistieron en permanecer... ¿Qué tiene de especial este bosque? ¿O esta aldea?, que yo sepa no tiene nada de especial"

"¡TE EQUIVOCAS!" Grito Emiko llegando a sus límites. "Esta aldea y este bosque son sagrados, aquí es donde nació el Beyblade, este es el hogar de los Bladers de corazón, donde lo que importa no es que tan fuerte seas, lo que decide una batalla al final es el espíritu del Blader"

"¿Espíritu del Blader? ¡JA! no me hagas reír, nada de eso existe, es solo una leyenda que se les cuenta a los niños" Dijo el hombre.

"Te demostrare que te equivocas" Dijo Emiko levantando su lanzador Bey.

"¡Jajajaja! Oiga señora ¿no está un poco vieja para eso?" Dijo otro hombre de cabello castaño burlándose.

"Nadie está lo suficientemente viejo para algo que yo sepa" Dijo Emiko su mirada de furia se convirtió en una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

"Hagamos esto juntos Burn Fireblaze" Pensó Emiko, mientras una aura de color rojo la comenzó a rodear.

"¡¿Q-que?!" Dijeron los hombres desconocidos al mirar a Emiko, poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder.

"¡Let it Rip!"

"¡Ahora Fireblaze, tornado infernal!" Grito Emiko, el fenix salió en su forma bestia que creo un tornado de fuego que hizo que los hombres desconocidos retrocedieran en terror.

"¡Quiero que recuerden mis palabras! ¡Si vuelven a pisar esta aldea o se atreven a destruir este bosque tendrán que pasar primero sobre nosotros!" Grito Emiko mientras señalo a los Bladers de la aldea que se reunieron a su alrededor. Fireblaze se paró junto a Emiko antes de desvanecerse y tomar de nuevo a forma bey.

Cuando los hombres desconocidos huyeron, comenzó a llover, poco a poco el agua logro extinguir el fuego, Emiko con cuidado tomo su Beyblade y lo contemplo, "Gracias por ayudarme amigo" Susurro.

* * *

 _Esa tarde, adentro de la casa._

"¡Eso fue asombroso mama!" Dijo Gingka parado enfrente de Emiko. "¡Pude ver a Fireblaze!"

"Lo sé, pero creo que me pase un poco" Dijo Emiko con una sonrisa tímida.

"Yo también pienso que si" Dijo Ryo sentado junto a su esposa.

"Tienes que calmarte Emiko, enojarte tanto no sería bueno para tu salud" Dijo Hokuto.

"Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo" Emiko levanto a Gingka y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. "Pero cuando pienso en mi hogar y en mi hijo no puedo evitar actuar así"

"Aunque en parte es mi culpa" Dijo Ryo agachando la cabeza. "Debí haber estado alerta desde el momento en que esos hombres llegaron a la aldea"

"Ryo, lo importante es que nadie más resulto herido, y para la próxima estaremos más preparados ¿sí?" Dijo Emiko con una sonrisa.

"De hecho eso es de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes" Dijo Hokuto. "Pero necesito que sea en privado"

Emiko miro por un segundo a Gingka y con voz suave le dijo: "Gingka ¿puedes ir a tu habitación? Mama y papa tienen que hablar de cosas serias con Hokuto"

"¿Serán serias y aburridas?" Pregunto Gingka con inocencia.

"Así es, no creo que te guste" Dijo Emiko.

"Está bien" Gingka dio un pequeño salto para bajarse de las piernas de su mama y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando Gingka cerró la puerta, Hokuto hablo.

"Siento que esta no será la última vez que la gente de afuera quiera destruir nuestro bosque... De hecho también pienso que deberíamos prepararnos en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir"

"Si, pero Hokuto también debemos considerar algo" Dijo Emiko.

Ryo y Hokuto miraron en confusión a Emiko.

"Lo que hice el día de hoy no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no me gusta actuar de forma agresiva para poder proteger la aldea, nuestro hogar..." Emiko agacho la cabeza.

"Entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos Emiko?" Pregunto Ryo.

"Todavía no lo sé... Pero si existe alguna forma de hacerlo... Úsenla" Dijo Emiko, levanto la cabeza y sus ojos reflejaron determinación y valor.

* * *

 _En el diario de Emiko._

A pesar de que no le hice daño a nadie, no me sentí bien usando mi poder con tanta furia en mi corazón, me sentí mal después... A pesar de que lo hice para proteger mi hogar y a mi hijo, todo fue tan rápido, sentí tanto miedo y odio que todo a mí alrededor sentía que no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar esto...

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente, Arimo se va!**

 **Gingka: Te deseo suerte en los exámenes.**

 **Arimo: Gracias, lo necesitare. (^_^)**

 **Zero: ¿Quieres llevarte esta barra de chocolate contigo?**

 **Arimo: SI!**


	9. Tengo una idea

**Holis aquí Arimo! Bueno últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada, -suspira- estoy agotada, ¿porque siempre ponen tanto trabajo? En fin, ¿que tal les ha parecido esta historia? Espero que les este gustando.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _En la Aldea Koma_

Cuando Gingka leyó lo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás no pudo evitar pensar detenidamente las palabras de su madre... "Si existe otra forma de hacerlo, úsenla"

Gingka no sabía que su mama había llegado a enojarse tanto como para usar su fuerza que llego a convertirse en algo peligroso; Emiko describió cuanto miedo sentía cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y temía a que volviera a pasar. Por un momento Gingka recordó algo, la batalla contra Ryuga, ese día también el había llegado a enojarse tanto que hizo que su fuerza llegara a ser peligrosa e incontrolable. Gingka se detuvo un momento y suspiro, de alguna forma Emiko y Gingka tenían una conexión muy fuerte, algo mucho más grande que una conexión de madre e hijo...

Gingka levanto la vista hacia su ventana, ya era de noche. Paso una mano por su cabello rojo antes de levantarse y suspirar.

"Vaya... Ya es tarde..." Después miro al diario de su mama, sus ojos oro marrón reflejaban lo preocupado que se sentía.

En silencio salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Gingka se agacho a un lado del sofá y lo movio, en el suelo había una tabla suelta, con cuidado Gingka levanto la tabla, la dejo a un lado y saco una pequeña caja de madera que se encontraba al fondo del hoyo cuando se levantó la tabla, en ella estaba grabado el símbolo de Fireblaze. Gingka nunca le contó a su padre acerca de la caja, ya que le prometió a su mama que cuidaría de esa caja, ni siquiera Hyoma ni nadie más les diría acerca de aquella caja, era una promesa.

Gingka con cuidado abrió la caja, en ella había varias cosas, desde lanzador bey, fotos de Emiko junto a Ryo, una foto de Gingka siendo abrazado por su mama. Un collar con una piedra azul junto con un anillo de plata, y un cuaderno con notas musicales. Gingka se detuvo un momento a pensar.

"Recuerdo esto..." Dijo tomando el lanzador bey. "Mama solía usar este lanzador, ella siempre lo llevo consigo a pesar de que mi papa solía enfrentar a los bladers por su cuenta"

Gingka dejo el lanzador en su lugar y saco las fotos. Después de mirarlas todas se detuvo por un momento a contemplar la foto en la que él y su mama están juntos en un abrazo.

"Esta fue la última foto que me tome contigo mama..." Gingka sentía que las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus pestañas en los ojos. Al poco tiempo las dejo fluir por sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos logro dejar de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y con cuidado dejo las fotos adentro de la caja. Y saco el collar con una piedra azul con un anillo junto a la piedra.

"Recuerdo que me dijiste que papa te pidió matrimonio con este collar" Gingka se detuvo un segundo y se río "Jaja dijiste que sí y papa estaba tan nervioso que por poco se desmaya"

Gingka guardo de vuelta el collar y saco el cuaderno de notas musicales.

"Papa me dijo que cuando tenías mi edad tocabas el piano y el violín, eran tus instrumentos favoritos" Gingka abrió el cuaderno, las notas musicales estaban escritas a mano con lápiz y algunas notas remarcadas con tinta azul, mientras hojeo las paginas noto que algo se había caído de la libreta, era una carta de color azul, y atrás de ella había algo escrito. "Para mi hijo" decía.

Pero antes de que Gingka pudiera abrir el sobre de la carta, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa, rápidamente vuelve a poner la carta en la libreta y la guarda en la caja, al cerrar la caja y meterla debajo del sofá, se dirige a la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que son Aiko, Ryo, Hokuto, Hyoma y los demás amigos de Gingka.

"Gingka necesitamos hablar de algo, es sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy" Dijo Hokuto.

Gingka no dijo nada simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se movió de la puerta para dejar entrar a los demás, cuando Ryo cierra la puerta, todos ya se encontraban en la sala de estar, parecían preocupados, nadie dijo nada, por un rato todos permanecieron callados hasta que Hokuto habla.

"Escuchen, como todos saben, han aparecido unas personas a derrumbar el bosque, pero temo decir esto... No podemos hacer nada"

Los ojos de Gingka y sus amigos se abrieron en sorpresa por las palabras de Hokuto.

"¿Porque Hokuto? ¿Estás diciendo que debemos rendirnos?" Dijo Hyoma molesto.

"Hyoma, escucha" Interrumpió Aiko. "Como sabes, en los últimos años hemos recibido amenazas de diferentes ciudades y personas, hasta ahora hemos podido con todo eso, pero observa la situación, la mayoría de los aldeanos de Koma no tienen suficiente fuerza para enfrentar a esas personas debido a los daños que dejaron Doji y Ryuga después de robar al Bey Prohibido"

Ryo continúo. "Después de lo ocurrido, muchos Beys de la aldea Koma fueron robados y usados para alimentar a L-Drago, ya casi no queda ningún Bey en la aldea, son pocos los Bladers que aún permanecen, y como sabes también Gingka, fabricar un Bey requiere mucho tiempo de trabajo"

"¿Pero no pueden conseguir un Bey en la ciudad?" Pregunto Madoka.

"No podrían" Dijo Hokuto en tono serio. "No solo por la falta de dinero, sino que los aldeanos no podrían aceptar un bey cualquiera que no sea fabricado en la aldea"

"Pero esperen si acaso no podemos hacer nada, ¿entonces tienen pensado abandonar la aldea?" Pregunto Tsubasa preocupado a recibir la respuesta.

Hokuto cerró los ojos, tardo un poco en decir la respuesta "Me temo que si" En su rostro se reflejaba el arrepentimiento.

"¡Pero no pueden hacer eso!" Dijo Yu. "¡Esto no es justo!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Yu, aún tenemos la oportunidad de hacer algo" Dijo Masamune.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Gingka hablara.

"Tengo una idea para poder resolver esto" Dijo en tono serio. "Pero necesitare ayuda de todos"

"Puedes contar conmigo Gingka " Dijo Kenta con una mirada llena de determinación.

"¡Yo también voy Gingki!" Dijo Yu.

"Hm, voy a patearles el trasero a esos trabajadores por causar tantos problemas" Dijo Kyoya molesto.

"Bull, bull, les enseñare lo que Bull puede hacer" Dijo Benkei.

"Yo también ayudare" Dijo Madoka.

"Yo también voy" Dijo Masamune. "Les demostrare que no deben meterse con el blader número uno"

"¿En qué puedo ayudar?" Dijo Hyoma.

Ryo, Aiko y Hokuto permanecieron en silencio, Gingka los miro con los ojos llenos de determinación y valor haciendo que su padre hiciera una pequeña sonrisa.

"Solo tengan mucho cuidado" Dijo mientras poco a poco su mirada se mostró llena de confianza. "Estaré cubriéndoles las espaldas si necesitan algo"

"Gracias papa" Dijo Gingka sonriendo. "Muy bien, escuchen esto es lo que haremos..."

* * *

 _En el bosque_

Varias horas más tarde, Gingka y sus amigos fueron al bosque, y encontraron el campamento de los trabajadores, eran las 2:31 am. Los trabajadores estaban profundamente dormidos, hasta se podían escuchar sus ronquidos.

Con cuidado Gingka y sus amigos se dirigen a diferentes zonas del campamento. Masamune, Yu y Tsubasa fueron a tomar las herramientas de los trabajadores, Madoka, Benkei y Hyoma, fueron a la tienda del jefe de los trabajadores, dejaron la computadora en su lugar, Hyoma se llevó los planos. Gingka, Kenta y Kyoya fueron a revisar las maquinas, después de 3 minutos Masamune, Yu y Tsubasa llegaron con las herramientas y comenzaron a quitar algunos tornillos y cables. Madoka reviso los planos de las maquinas, ella señalaba las piezas importantes y les mostraba en que parte se encontraban. Entre Masamune y Benkei cargaron algo parecido a una parte importante del motor y la tiraron por un acantilado cercano.

Gingka, Kenta y Hyoma tiraron los tornillos por un lago. A pesar de que debían hacerlo a todas las maquinas Kyoya le insistió a Gingka de no quitar las piezas de la retroexcavadora, a pesar de no comprender sus motivos Gingka y sus amigos decidieron no tocar la retroexcavadora.

Cuando terminaron de desarmar algunas máquinas Tsubasa dejo las herramientas en donde estaban, y en silencio Gingka y sus amigos regresaron a la aldea Koma.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea todos estaban muy agotados, y se fueron a dormir. Gingka por su parte no pudo dormir, permaneció sentado en su cama, cuando se acordó de algo. "La caja de mama" pensó. "No la he guardado debajo de la tabla"

Con cuidado sale de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, en el sofá de la izquierda Madoka se encontraba dormida, mientras que Masamune y Kenta dormían en el suelo en un futones. Gingka trato de ser lo más cuidadoso para no hacer un ruido que pudiera despertar a sus amigos. Cuando por fin llego al sofá, suspiro de alivio al notar que la caja seguía en la misma posición desde que la había sacado. Lentamente pero con fuerza mueve el sofá, se detuvo un segundo cuando escucho que Madoka gimió, pero afortunadamente no se despertó; Gingka toma la caja, pero luego nota algo, la cuerda del collar de Emiko estaba rota, Gingka toma el collar y lo ata alrededor de su mano en la muñeca. "Lo reparare, debo cambiar el hilo" pensó, de paso también tomo el sobre azul que estaba en el cuaderno de notas musicales "Lo leeré en otro momento" pensó. Cierra la caja y con mucho cuidado la mete por el hoyo, toma la tabla que se encuentra a su lado y suavemente lo coloca encima para cubrirlo.

Gingka se levantó y movio el sofá en su lugar, en silencio pero rápidamente se dirige a su habitación, esperando no haber molestado a sus amigos mientras dormían, con mucho cuidado cierra la puerta y se recuesta en su cama. Levanto la mano donde tenía el collar de su mama por un momento le pareció que brillo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tomo la carta y la dejo junto al diario de su mama en el cajón escondido debajo de la cama.

Lentamente Gingka comienza a quedarse dormido, pero antes sumirse en el sueño pensó. "Espero que esto funcione..."

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que si tienen algún consejo o si quieren dar su opinión pueden dejar un review, eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: -estira los brazos- Umm... Me gustaría poder comer chocolate en un momento como este...**

 **Gingka: -te da un chocolate- Toma, te sentirás mejor.**

 **Arimo: Gracias.**


	10. Ya es hora de actuar

**Holis aquí Arimo! con un nuevo capitulo, bueno al fin pude escribir este capitulo, últimamente he estado con algunos problemas con mi computadora (Típico, problemas técnicos)(** **¬_¬)** **, pero al fin tuve la oportunidad de terminar de escribir el capitulo y eso es lo que importa. Por cierto, Me alegro de que les este gustando esta historia. (^_^) Disfruten.**

* * *

A pesar de haber logrado dormir Gingka de alguna forma sentia que había estado despierto toda la noche, aun se sentía cansado y no quería levantarse, puso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y suspiro. Pero algo lo saca de sus pensamientos...

Gingka sintió una extraña sensación en la mano derecha justo en la muñeca, cuando levanto su mano, se quedó sin aliento, el cristal junto al anillo de matrimonio de su mama estaba brillando. Lo contemplo por un momento asombrado. Después de un rato la luz comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

"¿Que fue?... ¿lo que paso?... ¿Porque el collar de mama brillo de esa forma?"pensó.

Cuando toda la luz se desvaneció de la piedra azul, Gingka se sienta en la cama y observa detenidamente aun el collar de su madre atado cuidadosamente alrededor de su muñeca.

"Es verdad... En la noche fui a guardar la caja de mama... Tome la carta y... El collar de mama"

Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, se le había olvidado quitarse el collar de su madre en la noche después de haber guardado la caja, pero afortunadamente no estaba muy apretada en la muñeca de su mano. Decidio no quitársela ya que por ahora no podía guardarla de vuelta en la caja.

Al poco tiempo de salir de sus pensamientos se recordó algo importante... La fase dos del plan...

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se vistió para salir; cuando salió de su habitación, miro por un momento la sala de estar, sus amigos seguían dormidos, Gingka decidió no despertarlos.

Lentamente en silencio abrió la puerta de la casa y salió, se dirigió al bosque, mientras corría esquivando arbustos y árboles sintió la adrenalina recorriendo por sus venas, sabía que en el momento en el que los trabajadores se despertaran seria el momento exacto para que de un vez por todas pudieran convencerlos de salir del bosque.

Al llegar a la colina, Gingka tomo aire y suspiro, miro a su alrededor, al parecer apenas estaba amaneciendo, miro la hora de su reloj 7:02 am.

"Vaya... Se me olvido revisar la hora antes de salir" Dijo mientras se rasco la parte superior de su cabeza y luego estiro los brazos. Decidió sentarse en la colina y contemplar el amanecer, sintió nostalgia ante la vista, vagamente logro recordar aquellos días en los que su padre, su madre y el a veces tenían la oportunidad de mirar el amanecer, cuando paseaban por el bosque a conseguir manzanas para el desayuno.

Al poco tiempo Gingka decidió repasar el plan para a continuación.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ayer en la noche en la casa de Gingka_

"Muy bien, escuchen esto es lo que haremos..." Dijo Gingka volteándose a mirar a sus amigos. "Nuestro principal problema son las maquinas, si no nos deshacemos de ellas causaran grandes problemas"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Tengo pensado quitarles algunas piezas para que no funcionen correctamente, así no podrán usarlas contra nuestro bosque o la aldea" Dijo Gingka.

"Oye Gingka" Dijo Kyoya con un tono ligeramente molesto. "Solo no la retroexcavadora"

Todos miraron en confusión a Kyoya por un segundo.

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Gingka con una ceja levantada.

"Te lo explicare más tarde, pero solo no la retroexcavadora"

"De acuerdo, quitaremos las piezas de las demás maquinas entonces, excepto la retroexcavadora" Dijo Gingka.

Hyoma miro por un momento con sospecha a Kyoya, sabía que estaba planeando algo. Cuando Kyoya nota la mirada de Hyoma el solo mira a otro lado.

"¿Entonces que más haremos?" Pregunto Madoka.

"Mañana temprano iremos a hacerles frente a los trabajadores" Dijo Gingka. "Pero antes de eso..." Gingka miro a Hyoma con picardía, y su amigo de la infancia sabía lo que significaba eso, le devolvió la mirada con interés. "¿Qué tal si les hacemos una broma?" Dijo Gingka.

"Gingka no es momento para juegos" Protesto Hokuto.

"No Hokuto, no se refiere a esa clase de juegos" Dijo Ryo.

Aiko no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue suspirar. "Estos niños... Van a hacer travesuras otra vez..." Pensó.

"Masamune ¿recuerdas lo que nos pasó esta tarde en el bosque?" Pregunto Gingka.

"Como olvidarlo, nos persiguieron unos osos y una abeja me pico en el trasero" Dijo Masamune.

"¿Recuerdas que recogí miel de aquel panal después que lo destruí para espantar a los osos con las abejas?" Dijo Gingka.

"Si... Espera ¿Vas a usar la miel que recogiste?" Dijo Masamune aun confuso de lo que Gingka trato de decir. "¿Pero para que la usaras?"

Hyoma sonrió, ya que la miel solo podía significar una cosa, osos.

"Bueno... Tengo planeado atraer a los osos con la miel" Dijo Gingka finalmente. A lo que sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos.

"¡¿QUE?!" Gritaron todos excepto, Hyoma y Gingka.

"Pero tranquilos, no dejare que los osos lastimen a esas personas, me voy asegurar de que no salgan lastimados" Dijo Gingka. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. "Solo quiero que esas personas se vayan, no deseo hacerles daño"

Ryo por un momento quedo sorprendido, a pesar de que Gingka se sentía frustrado con todo lo sucedido, no se dejo llevar por la ira como han ocurrido otras veces en que la gente se atreve a lastimar lo que el aprecia. "¿Es mi imaginación o acaso?..." pensó Ryo.

"Bien, cuando terminemos con nuestra broma, vamos a hacerles frente a los trabajadores y convencerlos de una vez por todas para que se vayan" Dijo Gingka "Demostraremos la fuerza que tenemos y que no permitiremos que dañen más a nuestro bosque o que dañen la aldea"

Todos asintieron ante lo último que dijo Gingka.

"Eso es todo" Dijo Gingka finalizando. "Dentro de poco saldremos para ir a desarmar algunas máquinas"

"Si" Dijeron todos. Gingka les abrió la puerta pero detuvo su mirada hacia Hokuto cuando paso a su lado.

"A por cierto Hokuto"

Hokuto levanto la mirada. "¿Que pasa Gingka?"

"Necesito también la ayuda de Mamoru" Dijo Gingka. "¿Crees poder preguntarle si nos puede ayudar?"

"No hay problema, si es por el bosque o la aldea sabes que siempre Mamoru querrá ayudar" Dijo Hokuto con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Hokuto" Dijo Gingka antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa por afuera.

Mientras todos se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea para atravesar el bosque Gingka se detiene cuando lo llama devuelta su padre.

"Gingka, ¿crees que podrás con esto?" Pregunto Ryo preocupado.

"Estaré bien papa, no te preocupes" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando, sintio la mano de su padre apoyado en su hombro derecho, Gingka voltea a ver a su padre y lo mira a los ojos.

"Cuando esto acabe... ¿Me contaras que pasa?" Dijo Ryo, su voz se escuchó casi en susurro y con preocupación. Gingka no aparto la mirada a los ojos de su padre, entonces entendio que él estaba preocupado… Gingka se sintió un poco culpable por no haberle contado nada con respecto de como se sentía, a lo que le ocurría... O incluso... No haberle contado acerca de lo que encontró hace poco...

Aun así, Gingka sonrió y abrazo a su padre, Ryo respondió a su abrazo, permanecieron así por unos segundos antes de que Gingka se apartara y tomo de las manos a su padre.

"Te lo contare todo, te lo prometo" Dijo Gingka con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo, Gingka soltó sus manos y se dirigió con sus amigos al bosque.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Gingka sonrió cuando los rayos del sol tocaron lentamente el bosque y la aldea, con los colores de un naranja fuerte y amarillo claro, la calidez de la luz toco el rostro de Gingka e hizo que sintiera nostalgia. Al poco tiempo se levantó del suelo y miro por última vez el amanecer antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la aldea.

Cuando llego a la aldea, vio que sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando en la entrada del bosque, sin esperar más, rápidamente se reunió con ellos.

"¿Dónde estabas Gingka?" Pregunto Kenta. "Te estábamos esperando"

"Lo siento" Dijo Gingka sonriendo. "Fui a dar una vuelta"

"¿Entonces vamos?" Pregunto Hyoma.

"Si, ¿están todos listos?" Pregunto Gingka.

"¡Si!" Gritaron todos.

Mientras avanzaban por el bosque, poco a poco pudieron ver que la luz del sol estaba iluminando cada vez mas al cielo, haciendo que puedan ver mejor a su alrededor. Ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la zona donde los trabajadores se encontraban... Ya era la hora.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente, si quieren dejar algún consejo u opinión dejenlo en los reviews. Nos vemos Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: -suspira- Por fin ya pude publicar este capitulo, ya tenia tiempo que quería subirlo...**

 **Zero: Y que hay de tu computadora?**

 **Arimo: Ehh... -mira a otro lado-... (^_^')**


	11. La ira que desea salir

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo, siendo sincera cada vez que escribo lo disfruto! (^_^) ademas me siento muy feliz de saber que les gusta esta historia, en serio se los agradezco. Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo, y aviso de una vez el final de esta historia ya esta cerca. Disfruten!**  
 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al poco tiempo, Gingka y sus amigos estaban muy cerca del campamento de los trabajadores, afortunadamente aun permanecían dormidos. Pero aun así ellos se separaron y se agacharon para evitar ser vistos. Gingka y Hyoma se alejaron, debido a que ambos atraerían a los osos con la miel, mientras que Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa y Yu permanecieron ocultos entre los arbustos. Kyoya, Benkei y Masamune estaban agachados, acercándose lentamente hacia la retroexcavadora. Masamune y Benkei no tenían la menor idea de lo que Kyoya estaba planeaba hacer con la retroexcavadora pero aun así sabían que preguntar no serviría de nada, debido a que Kyoya no les iba a dar explicaciones de todas formas.

Kyoya permaneció inmóvil a un lado de la retroexcavadora, de vez en cuando moviendo un poco la cabeza para poder observar su entorno.

Al poco tiempo se escucha un despertador, esto hace sobresaltar a todos los amigos de Gingka, pero permanecieron en silencio, se agacharon mas cuando vieron a uno de los trabajadores salir de su tienda, este estiro los brazos y bostezo. Madoka y sus amigos se movieron un poco del lugar debido a que estaban muy cerca de la tienda, pero accidentalmente Kenta rompe una rama en el suelo, esto hizo que el trabajador se detuviera por un momento y observo su entorno, buscando el origen del sonido. Esto hizo que Madoka, Kenta y Yu se tensaran, pero Tsubasa actúa rápidamente para lanzar una piedra a otra dirección y confundir al hombre. Afortunadamente eso fue suficiente para distraerlo, en silencio suspiraron de alivio.

* * *

 _Mientras en otro lado del bosque_

Gingka y Hyoma habían estado buscando una cueva o por lo menos poder encontrar a un oso.

"Gingka espera..." Dijo Hyoma hablando casi en susurro apenas audible.

"¿Que pasa Hyoma?" Dijo Gingka, pero de repente Hyoma pone su mano derecha en la boca de Gingka.

"Shh..." Hyoma levanta su mano izquierda, pone su dedo índice en sus labios, y luego con la misma mano señala un bulto detrás de los arbustos.

Gingka se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio al oso profundamente dormido.

Lentamente ambos se acercaron, contemplaron al oso profundamente dormido, algo era seguro, una vez que lo despertaran tendrían que correr por sus vidas.

Hyoma hizo una seña a Gingka con la mano. "Mejor hay que alejarnos un poco". Poco a poco retrocedieron. Hasta llegar a un punto en que el ruido no llegaría a los oídos del oso.

"Mmm... No estoy seguro Gingka, si despertamos al oso, seremos nosotros a quienes querrá desayunar" Dijo Hyoma preocupado.

"Lo sé... Pero, debe haber otra forma de que podamos hacerlo despertar sin que nos quiera comer a nosotros" Dijo Gingka.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Hyoma. "Pero necesito una rama larga"

"¿Una como esta?" Dijo Gingka levantando una rama larga que por lo menos media 1 metro de largo.

"Si, esta puede servir" Dijo Hyoma. "Gingka ¿la puedes sostener?"

Cuando Gingka levanto la rama, Hyoma saco un hilo de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo amarro fuertemente alrededor de uno de los extremos de la rama.

"Hyoma, ¿qué planeas hacer con esto?" Pregunto Gingka.

"No podemos despertar al oso de frente, tengo planeado despertarlo a distancia, esto es principalmente para que no nos vea a nosotros, después usaremos la miel que recogiste para guiarlo al campamento de los trabajadores" Dijo Hyoma.

Pero cuando comenzaron a acercarse al oso, Gingka vio a una persona inconsciente en el suelo. Era Kou.

"Hyoma..." Dijo Gingka en susurro, debido a que estaban cerca del oso. Hyoma no lo alcanzo a escuchar, y tampoco podía alzar la voz.

Gingka silenciosamente se acerca a Kou, cuando llego a su lado noto que la causa de haberse quedado inconsciente era por un golpe en la cabeza. Gingka no sabia quién era la persona inconsciente enfrente de él, pero no tenia intención de abandonarlo.

Hyoma no se dio cuenta que Gingka levanto a Kou y se lo llevo a un lugar un poco lejos del oso. Después de 10 minutos Gingka se detuvo a las orillas de un rio, dejo a Kou recostado junto a un árbol de manzanas. Entonces fue cuando noto algo... Kou tenía el mismo uniforme que los demás trabajadores. Gingka se tensó un poco y por un momento sintió ira. Pero luego dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando escucho que Kou gimió de dolor.

"Agh..." Kou abrió los ojos, y miro a su entorno. "¿Donde?... ¿Estoy?" Cuando Kou trato de levantarse, sintió una oleada de dolor en su cabeza lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas junto al árbol, Gingka logro sujetarlo del brazo a tiempo para evitar que se cayera de frente. Kou levanto la mirada y vio a Gingka a su lado.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Kou.

Gingka permaneció callado por unos minutos, ayudo a Kou a sentarse devuelta, y dijo sin mirarlo. "Necesita descansar, no se mueva tan brusco..."

Kou no pudo decir nada, debido a que el dolor que sentía no le permitió hablar.

Después de un rato cuando el dolor se disipo, Kou hablo. "Disculpa... ¿No has visto de casualidad un campamento por aquí?"

"He visto uno cerca de aquí, señor" Dijo Gingka el tono de su voz se escuchó molesto. Kou frunció un poco la frente cuando trato de acomodarse en su posición sentada, y miro a Gingka en silencio.

Gingka se sentía un poco molesto, pero no dijo nada, después de un rato, levanto la vista al árbol de manzanas, se trepo al árbol y bajo tres manzanas. Las dejo a lado de Kou. Fue en ese momento en que Kou le toma del brazo a Gingka, pero su agarre se sentía muy débil.

"Oye muchacho... ¿Porque estas molesto?" Dijo Kou con un tono amable en su voz.

La pregunta sorprendió a Gingka, pero no aparto la mano de Kou de su brazo.

"No es nada..." Dijo Gingka. "Pero... Si me permite, también le quiero hacer una pregunta... ¿Usted tiene planeado derrumbar este bosque y la aldea?"

La pregunta hizo a Kou que poco a poco soltara a Gingka del brazo, y miro hacia el cielo.

"Yo no... De hecho este bosque es hermoso, pero yo no deseo derrumbarlo..." Dijo Kou.

Gingka lo mira en silencio, se levanta y se pone enfrente de Kou. "¿Entonces porque van derrumbarlo?"

Kou mira a Gingka en silencio antes de hablar... "Lo siento... Pero es mi trabajo"

Gingka se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras. Y miro a Kou, el había agachado la cabeza y con cuidado tomo una de las manzanas. Gingka se volteo y miro el rio justo enfrente de él.

"Este bosque es sagrado..." Dijo Gingka en susurro.

Kou miro la manzana por un momento cuando escucho a Gingka hablar.

"Este bosque... La aldea... Todo es sagrado... ¿Entonces porque nos lo quieren arrebatar?"

"No es nada personal muchacho..." Dijo Kou. "Además me han contado que este bosque no tiene nada de especial... Pero en mi perspectiva la vista es hermosa"

La mirada de Gingka reflejo furia cuando miro de nuevo a Kou.

Por un momento Kou sintió un escalofrió cuando vio la mirada de Gingka.

"Te equivocas..." Susurro Gingka, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, sintió un toque suave en su mano derecha. Sintió algo en su pecho que le dio calidez y también sintió poco a poco que su ira se desvanecía.

Gingka se sentó en el suelo, y miro su muñeca, el collar de su madre aun estaba ahí. Y luego volvió a mirar a Kou, él estaba comiéndose la manzana. Pero en su mirada se reflejó la tristeza.

Gingka no pudo aguantar el silencio y se levanto, comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero se detuvo cuando llego al primer árbol que estaba cerca de el antes de continuar.

"Cuando recupere sus fuerzas... Tenga mucho cuidado en su camino al campamento que esta buscando... Hay un oso por aquí cerca..." Dijo Gingka sin mirar Kou. Pero de repente sintió la mano de Kou en su hombro, su agarre seguía siendo débil, y uso la otra mano para apoyarse contra el árbol.

"¿Porque me ayudas?" Pregunto Kou.

Gingka hizo una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible y miro a Kou.

"¿Se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien?" Dijo Gingka.

Kou no tuvo palabras para lo que dijo Gingka, simplemente bajo la mano y lo dejo ir. Poco a poco mientras seguía avanzando por el bosque, Kou perdió de vista a Gingka que siguió caminando.

"Gracias..." Susurro Kou. "Y perdón..."

* * *

Gingka se detuvo cuando se alejó lo suficiente del rio, y miro detenidamente el collar de su mama.

"Estoy seguro que... sentí que... por un momento mama estuvo a mi lado" Pensó. "¡Es verdad!... ¡Deje a Hyoma solo!"

Gingka corrió por el bosque, afortunadamente Hyoma aun se encontraba bien.

"Hyoma... He vuelto" Dijo Gingka susurrando, considerando que se encontraban cerca de un oso.

"Espera... ¿Te habías ido?" Dijo Hyoma confundido.

"Si..." Gingka quedo sorprendido, Hyoma no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta ahora.

"Bueno, me contaras mas tarde... He estado tratando de despertar al oso, pero ha sido en vano... Parece que tiene el sueño muy pesado" Dijo Hyoma mientras aparto la rama con el hilo de la espalda del oso.

"Tengo una idea... Pero, tal vez seré yo el que tendrá que correr" Dijo Gingka acercándose al oso aun durmiendo.

Gingka lentamente saca un frasco de miel y abre la tapa, lo pone cerca de la nariz del oso. Lentamente el oso se despierta por el aroma dulce de la miel. Cuando ve a Gingka, por algún motivo el oso no se pone agresivo. Gingka se sorprendió de la reacción del oso, entonces con mucho cuidado deja caer una porción de miel en el suelo, al momento en que Gingka se aleja un poco el oso olfatea la miel y comienza a comerla. Mientras el oso come la miel, poco a poco Gingka deja un rastro de miel en el camino para guiar al oso al campamento.

Hyoma en cambio no solo quedo sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar sino que era la primera vez en que vio a un oso estar calmado ante la presencia de un humano. Era como si hubiera algo que hiciera sentir seguro al oso de estar con Gingka o Hyoma.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que si tienen algún consejo o algún comentario pueden dejarlo en los reviews, bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: -Bosteza- Vaya, ha sido una semana llena de locura**

 **Gingka: Dimelo a mi que estoy en tus historias que tienen algunas locuras**

 **Arimo: Tranquilo, ademas mas adelante habra locuras mas grandes que estas -risa maliciosa-**


	12. Defenderé mi hogar

**Holis aquí Arimo! con un nuevo capitulo, siendo sincera me ha costado expresarme en este capitulo, ya que digamos estar de un lado para el otro me revuelve la cabeza XP, pero en fin, solo deseo que disfruten este capitulo, y si ven un error por ahí, en serio perdón.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los amigos de Gingka aun permanecían escondidos, todos los trabajadores ya se habían despertado, ya solo faltaría poco para que se dieran cuenta de que las maquinas no funcionaban, debido a que ya estaban preparándose a continuar derrumbando el bosque.

Madoka y los demás estaban muy nerviosos debido a que una vez que se dieran cuenta, habría problemas en el plan.

"Se están tardando" Pensó Tusbasa agachado junto a Yu y Kenta.

"Oye Madoka, ¿crees que Gingka y Hyoma puedan llegar a salvo? Es por el oso" Dijo Kenta.

"Bu-bueno, ellos conocen este bosque mejor que nadie, creo que podrán con un oso"

"Pero según Gingki y Masamune ayer dos osos los persiguieron por el bosque" Dijo Yu. "Lo más probable es que tal vez vuelva a pasar lo mismo"

"Se positivo Yu. Estoy seguro que Hyoma y Gingka podrán hacerlo" Dijo Tsubasa.

Pero su conversación es interrumpida cuando escuchan un gruñido a distancia en el bosque...

Kyoya, Benkei y Masamune que estaban más cerca de los arboles vieron salir a un oso entre los arbustos, ellos retrocedieron cuando lo vieron. Rápidamente se subieron a la retroexcavadora, Benkei estaba tan nervioso que quiso gritar, pero no debía; detrás del oso salieron Hyoma y Gingka.

Gingka por su parte aun cargaba el frasco con la miel, el oso se puso enfrente de él, entonces Gingka lanza el frasco en medio del campamento, lo que hace al oso dirigirse hacia allí.

"Bueno tenemos que continuar" Dijo Kotaro. "Así que-" Se detuvo cuando escucho algo rompiéndose, cuando volteo vio a 2 metros de el unos cristales rotos, el contenido del frasco se dispersó en el suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo otro trabajador.

"Esperen este olor... Es miel" Dijo Kotaro cuando se acercó. "¿Pero por qué alguien tiraría miel por aquí?" pensó.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, cuando levanto la vista el oso estaba enfrente de él.

"¡AAHH!" Gritaron todos los trabajadores. Eso provoco que el oso se enojara.

Algunos trabajadores saliendo corriendo, pero otros tomaron las herramientas y se acercaron al oso. Pero antes de poder hacerle algo, se escuchó una maquina encenderse, era la retroexcavadora...

"¡Kyoya!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" Grito Masamune agarrándose fuertemente del asiento.

"Ya es hora de enseñarles a esas personas que no deben pasarse de la raya" Dijo Kyoya mientras conducía la retroexcavadora.

Kyoya derrumbo algunas tiendas de lona, Benkei y Masamune hicieron todo lo que pudieron para evitar caerse de la retroexcavadora.

"¡Kyoya más lento!" Grito Masamune, pero Kyoya no lo escucho.

"¡¿Pero que está pasando?!" Grito Kotaro asustado. "¡¿Porque unos niños están conduciendo la retroexcavadora?!"

Fue ahí en que Gingka se puso en frente del caos dirigiendo una mirada llena de determinación hacia todos los trabajadores.

"¡Escúchenme con atención!" Grito Gingka. "¡Si se atreven a seguir derrumbando este bosque y llegan a hacer daño a nuestra aldea, lamentaran el momento en que derrumbaron el primer árbol de este bosque!"

Fue ahí en que Masamune salta de la retroexcavadora y se para junto a Gingka, Hyoma y los demás hicieron lo mismo a excepción de Kyoya y Benkei que aun permanecían sobre la retroexcavadora, todos prepararon sus lanzadores.

"¡LET IT RIP!"

Todos lanzaron sus beys, pero aun así no dañaron a ninguna persona, en cambio permanecieron enfrente de sus bladers y salieron en su forma bestia.

"¡¿Pero que es lo que están tratando de hacer niños?!" Grito Kotaro que se paró enfrente de todos, casi muy cerca de los beys en forma bestia.

"¡Vamos a detenerlos aquí y ahora de derrumbar este bosque!" Grito Hyoma.

"Está bien si es una batalla lo que quieren..." La mirada de Kotaro cambio repentinamente, la mira llena de preocupación y miedo cambio a ser a una persona demente con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos. "¡Entonces la tendrán! ¡Preparen sus lanzadores!"

Gingka y sus amigos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la mayoría de los trabajadores levantar lanzadores beys y formaron una fila horizontal detrás de Kotaro.

"Amigos, parece que si tendremos una batalla bey" Dijo Gingka.

"Está bien, así podre demostrarles que soy el Blader número uno del mundo" Dijo Masamune.

"Voy a demostrarles lo que Libra puede hacer" Dijo Yu.

"Yo te ayudare con mi Sagitario" Dijo Kenta.

"No te preocupes Gingka, yo podre con esto junto a Eagle" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Amigo recuerda que no necesitas preocuparte, yo también podre con esto" Dijo Hyoma.

"Parece que usar esta máquina no será suficiente, en ese caso" Dijo Kyoya bajándose de la retroexcavadora. "Madoka tu conduces" Kyoya le tiro las llaves a Madoka.

"¡¿EH?!" Grito Madoka sorprendida. "¡Es-espera! ¡¿Que yo que?!"

"¡Bull, bull, bull, yo también te ayudare Kyoya amigo!" Grito Benkei con emoción.

Todos comenzaron a luchar contra los demás trabajadores, fácilmente Tsubasa y Kyoya se pudieron encargarse de los beys de tipo resistencia, Yu y Kenta lograron llegar a derrotar a los beys de tipo ataque, Benkei tenía problemas con unos beys de tipo defensa, Hyoma y Masamune lograron derrotaron a varios beys de tipo equilibrio. Madoka comenzó a conducir la retroexcavadora, derrumbo algunas cajas, a pesar de que se sentía muy nerviosa de manejar, trato de hacer lo posible por mantenerse tranquila. Y para sorpresa de Hyoma y Gingka, Mamoru salió entre los árboles y ataco a algunos trabajadores. En cambio Gingka se encargó de Kotaro que resultó ser un oponente difícil.

"Oye... Sabes me recuerdas a alguien..." Dijo Kotaro sin quitar su sonrisa. "Dime... Eres de la aldea Koma ¿verdad?"

Gingka se sorprendió de la pregunta de Kotaro. Pero aun así decidió permanecer en silencio.

"Dímelo... ¿O acaso tienes miedo?" Pregunto Kotaro en burla.

"No te tengo miedo..." Pensó Gingka.

"Ah... Ya me acorde..." Dijo Kotaro poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla aun sonriendo. "Sabes esas palabras que dijiste me recordaron a una señora que vi en aquella aldea, pero fue hace mucho tiempo... Cuando aún era joven claro."

Gingka se tensó cuando escucho esas palabras.

"Siendo sincero... Me recuerdas mucho a esa señora..." Dijo Kotaro aun con la mirada de pensamiento.

"Espera... ¿Eres una de esas personas que trataron de quemar el bosque y la aldea?" Dijo Gingka apenas pudiendo creer las palabras que Kotaro.

"¡LO SABIA!" Grito Kotaro señalando a Gingka en victoria. "Si perteneces a esa aldea"

Gingka no sabía que decir ante lo que Kotaro le decía. Era como si se quedara en blanco en las palabras.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres luchar? ¿O es que acaso tienes demasiado miedo como para hablar?" Dijo Kotaro provocándolo mas.

"Cállate..." Pensó Gingka.

"Ah ya se, ¿Acaso te sientes enojado de que se vuelva a repetir esto?" Siguió hablando Kotaro. "Desde un principio si hubieran aceptado irse de la aldea, te apuesto a que habrías tenido un mejor lugar para vivir que este bosque"

"Cállate..." Susurro Gingka.

"Además este bosque no tiene importancia, ¿entonces porque quieres protegerlo?" Dijo Kotaro. "Sigo pensando que no tiene nada especial"

"¡CALLATE!" Grito Gingka llegando a sus límites. Su aura azul se tornó roja llena de odio y furia... Esto hizo que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

"¡Gingka!" Gritaron, pero sus voces no llegaron a los oídos de su amigo.

"¡¿A dónde tratas de llegar con esto?!" Grito Gingka. "¡¿Qué quieres conseguir destruyendo el bosque y la aldea?! ¡DIMELO!"

"Nada" Respondió Kotaro. "Solo quería ver tu aldea y este bosque ser consumido por el fuego"

Todos quedaron en shock en las palabras de Kotaro.

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" Grito Hyoma.

"Ya me oíste muchacho" Dijo Kotaro sonriendo. "Saben, les diré un secreto mío... Soy un exiliado de la aldea Koma"

Todos volvieron a quedarse en shock, especialmente Gingka y Hyoma.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven como ustedes, yo solia también ser un blader de corazón, pero un día, decidí no seguir dependiendo de las reglas de la aldea, ya no quería pelear por lo que era correcto, eso ya no era suficiente para mí; queria algo más... Quería salir de allí... Una tarde cuando me quede con mis amigos, les dije que lucharíamos de forma amistosa, pero no era nada más que una mentira, llegue a destruir sus beyblades, pero no me importo... Y también quería algo mas... Ver la aldea arder en llamas... Cuando el jefe de la aldea se enteró de lo que planeaba hacer, me exiliaron y me dieron una advertencia... Si volvía a poner un pie sobre la aldea... A la próxima vez no tendrían piedad conmigo"

Gingka no tenía palabras para lo que Kotaro dijo, eso encendió mas su furia y grito.

"¡LARGATE DE AQUI!"

La furia cegó a Gingka y ninguno de los ataques le acertó al Bey de Kotaro.

"Tch, se nota que me he pasado de la raya, pero ya es momento de acabar con esto" Dijo Kotaro, levanto la vista y vio un camión con troncos de los arboles ya talados justo a un lado de Gingka.

"Usare eso" Pensó, entonces Kotaro envió su bey hacia la cadena y rompió. Los troncos comenzaron a caer hacia Gingka.

"¡Gingka!" Gritaron sus amigos.

* * *

Cuando Gingka abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado, todo a su alrededor era oscuro como la noche, no se escuchaba nada, no podía ver nada, hacia frio y se sentía solo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo, pero por algún motivo su voz se escuchaba como si hiciera eco a través de aquel lugar oscuro.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Cuando Gingka trato de levantarse sintió que no podía, unas cadenas de color carmesí rodearon sus manos y sus pies.

"¿Qué es esto?" A pesar de sus esfuerzos por levantarse no podía hacerlo, se sentía completamente indefenso.

"Ayúdenme..." Susurro, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus pestañas.

"Alguien... Por favor... Mama" Susurro y las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

"Levántate" Se escuchó una voz.

"¿Que?" Gingka levanto la vista.

"Levántate hijo" Se escuchó mas cerca la voz. "Aun no te rindas"

En ese momento Gingka miro a su mano derecha que aun seguía siendo detenida por la cadena carmesí... Pero ahí estaba, el collar de su madre y estaba brillando... Una mano con delicadeza se coloca en la mejilla de Gingka, cuando el levanta la vista, vio a su madre que sonreía con gentileza.

"Mama" Gingka se quedó sin palabras al ver a su madre después de varios años.

"Aun no te rindas hijo, sé que tú puedes con esto" Emiko se sentó enfrente de Gingka y puso la otra mano en el hombro de su hijo. "No te dejes llevar por la ira, eso te está haciendo daño"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Gingka.

"Quiero que me escuches atentamente hijo" La mirada de Emiko cambio a ser una seria. "Lo que nosotros tenemos es algo que lleva en la sangre de la familia desde hace muchas generaciones atrás, la ira que nos llega a cegar y a encadenar justo como a ti te está pasando en este momento, si dejas que la ira te domine... Nunca podrás salir de aquí"

Gingka sintió un escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda

"¿Qué debo hacer mama?" Dijo Gingka.

"Lo primero es que recuerdes siempre esto... Mantente calmado, no permitas que la ira te controle, aun si lo intenta, véncelo" "Y segundo... Jamás estarás solo" Emiko dijo cerrando los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Yo siempre seguiré contigo hijo, a pesar de que ya no lo parezca, pero siempre estaré cuidándote..."

"Mama..." Gingka abrazo a su madre y lloro. "Te extrañe..."

"Yo también te extrañe Gingka" Dijo Emiko y comenzó a llorar, pero levanto una mano y seco sus lágrimas. "Hijo, ya es hora que lo intentes... Sal de aquí, vence al odio y salva a nuestro hogar... Sé que puedes hacerlo"

Gingka cerró sus ojos aun sin separarse del abrazo de su mama; poco a poco un aura azul comenzó a rodearlo, las cadenas carmesí se desintegraron y la luz ilumino aquel lugar oscuro en el que se encontraba.

* * *

"¡Gingka!" Sus amigos gritaron. Rápidamente fueron a acercarse a ver si Gingka no estaba herido. Pero no podían ver nada debido al polvo que se levantó del impacto de los troncos.

"¡Estoy bien!" Se escuchó.

Los amigos de Gingka se detuvieron cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse... Gingka se encontraba de pie, y levanto el brazo con el collar de su madre... La piedra azul del collar estaba brillando y había creado un campo de fuerza que lo protegió del impacto. Sus amigos se sintieron aliviados al ver a su amigo aun a salvo.

"¡¿QUE?!" Grito Kotaro.

"Escúchame atentamente" Dijo Gingka cuando dirigió su mirada a Kotaro. "¡Si deseas poner un solo dedo en mi aldea o en este bosque otra vez, tendrás que primero pasar sobre nosotros!" Gingka señalo a sus amigos y así mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kotaro no podría con todos ellos por su cuenta, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más...

"Eso no será necesario" Se escuchó alguien detrás de Gingka.

"¡Señor Kou!" Grito Kotaro al ver a su jefe.

"He recibido una llamada de nuestro jefe..." Dijo Kou caminando hacia el centro del caos. "Dice que se le ofreció una oportunidad de construir la fábrica en otro sitio, donde tengamos la oportunidad de no molestar a nadie"

"P-pero señor-" Dijo Kotaro pero Kou lo interrumpió.

"¡Y dijo sin peros!" La mirada de Kou pareció agresiva. "Aun no entiendo qué clase de relación tienes con la aldea de este bosque... Pero si se una cosa... Dudo que nuestro jefe vaya a dejar que sigas trabajando con nosotros"

Kotaro solo agacho la cabeza y antes de que diera un movimiento más. Sus manos las tomaron por atrás y le pusieron esposas de metal.

"Así no causaras mas problemas..." Dijo Kou.

Gingka y sus amigos solamente pudieron observar en silencio la escena, Kou le pidió a sus compañeros que reportaran lo sucedido y también reportar a los bladers involucrados que ayudaron a Kotaro.

"En serio lo siento" Dijo Kou acercándose a los jóvenes bladers. "No sabíamos acerca de las intenciones de Kotaro"

"No, nosotros también lo sentimos" Dijo Madoka.

"Bueno, al menos irán a construir su fábrica en otro lado ¿verdad?" Dijo Masamune.

"Sobre eso..." Dijo Kou un poco deprimido. "Hace poco fui informado de que nuestro jefe fue arrestado por violar los derechos ecológicos"

Gingka y sus amigos se sorprendieron por la nueva información.

"Resulta que... No pidió permiso para tomar propiedad de este bosque... Pero aun así nos mandó a derrumbarlo y buscar al propietario del bosque" Dijo Kou.

"Por eso estaban buscando la aldea Koma" Dijo Hyoma. "Para así tomar el bosque"

"Así es..." Dijo Kou. "Bueno... Parece que de todas formas mis compañeros y yo nos quedaremos sin trabajo, pero no importa, ya conseguiremos algo mejor" Dijo Kou.

"Disculpe..." Dijo Gingka. "Lo siento"

Kou hizo una sonrisa amable y tomo del hombro a Gingka. "No te preocupes muchacho, de todas formas, lo que hicieron fue proteger su hogar"

Gingka sonrió, al poco tiempo Kou quito su mano del hombro de Gingka y se dirigió a ayudar a sus compañeros a empacar.

"Por cierto" Dijo Kou volteándose a mirar. "Mi nombre es Kou"

Gingka sonrió y dijo "El mío es Gingka"

Al poco tiempo Gingka y sus amigos lograron ver a distancia como las máquinas y cajas llenas de herramientas ya no se encontraban en aquel sitio cerca de las afueras del bosque, habían logrado proteger el bosque y a la aldea. Al poco tiempo se dirigieron de regreso a la aldea Koma.

* * *

 **Bueno solo deseo que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algo que decir o algún consejo déjenlo en los reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: -abraza a Gingka- Que bien! Mi estación favorita del año por fin se siente en el aire por aquí.**

 **Gingka: Bueno, gracias supongo...**


	13. Gracias mama

**Holis aquí Arimo con un nuevo capitulo y el ultimo de memorias de mama! Bueno, he de decir una cosa, hacer esta historia me ha gustado muchísimo, a pesar de tener algunos problemas y incluso los errores ortográficos, solo deseo que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Aunque claro, me disculpo de los errores.**

 **Por cierto Beyblade Metal Fight (BMF) no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando Gingka y sus amigos regresan a Koma. Se dan cuenta que ya era medio día, Aiko fue la primera en recibirlos.

"¿Cómo les fue?" Pregunto en tono de preocupación.

"Tranquila mama, lo hemos logrado... Se han ido" Dijo Hyoma.

La mirada de Aiko parecía que iba a llorar pero luego abrazo a Gingka y Hyoma con mucha fuerza hasta sacarles el aire. Madoka y los demás solamente miraron la escena con una gota de sudor estilo anime encima de la cabeza.

"¿Porque siempre ustedes me tienen tan preocupada?" Dijo Aiko.

Gingka y Hyoma hicieron varios intentos por escapar del abrazo de Aiko pero no lo lograron.

"Aiko no les saques el aire a los niños" Dijo Hokuto que apareció junto a Aiko.

Aiko rápidamente soltó a Gingka y a Hyoma, ambos cayeron al suelo respirando con dificultad.

"Lo siento" Dijo Aiko apenada.

"N-no se preocupe Aiko" Dijo Gingka levantándose.

"Me alegro de que hayan vuelto a salvo" Dijo Hokuto.

"La verdad esos tipos no eran tan rudos como me lo imagine" Dijo Yu poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Pero aun así causaron varios problemas" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Pero en fin aun así pudimos con ellos y ya no volverán" Dijo Masamune.

"Bull, bull es cierto" Dijo Benkei.

"Bueno, pero... ¿No exageramos un poco?" Dijo Madoka.

"¿Sobre qué cosa Madoka?" Pregunto Kenta.

Por un segundo todos miraron a Kyoya que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

"¿Porque todos me miran así?" Dijo Kyoya en un tono molesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, hasta que el estómago de Benkei gruñe.

"P-perdón" Dijo Benkei.

"Ay Benkei" Dijo Kenta.

"Por lo que veo tienen hambre, ¿qué les parece si los invito a comer en la casa?" Dijo Aiko.

"Muchas gracias" Dijeron todos.

Al poco tiempo todos ya estaban comiendo en la casa de Hyoma. Pero luego Gingka se detiene por un segundo notando algo.

"Por cierto Aiko, ¿has visto a mi papa?" Pregunto Gingka dejando de comer la hamburguesa que le preparo Aiko.

"La verdad es que... No lo he visto en todo el día" Dijo Aiko mientras paso una mano por su cabello para recogerse un mechón que cayó por su cara. "¿Qué hay de ti Hokuto?"

"No lo he visto tampoco" Dijo Hokuto levantándose del suelo. "A lo mejor está en la bodega otra vez"

Gingka se levantó de la silla y en su mirada se notaba que estaba un poco nervioso. "Espera Hokuto... ¿Qué quieres decir? Me refiero a lo que dijiste en la bodega otra vez"

"Bueno, no puedo decir con certeza de lo que Ryo está buscando ahí, pero lleva desde hace 2 días buscando algo" Dijo Hokuto. "Le he preguntado si le puedo ayudar a buscar, pero me ha dicho que no"

Gingka se detuvo un momento a pensar en las palabras de Hokuto. "Acaso... Lo que papa está buscando en la bodega es... ¿El diario de mama?"

Gingka rodeo la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Gingka?" Dijo Hokuto.

"Solo iré a ver si papa está en la bodega" Dijo Gingka haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. "Los veo al rato amigos"

Cuando Gingka sale de la casa de Hyoma. Corre hacia la bodega con la esperanza de que su padre este ahí.

* * *

Mientras corre en la aldea, sus pensamientos hacen eco en su cabeza.

"Debo decirle, si papa está buscando el diario de mama, debo que decirle que lo tengo yo"

Cuando llega a la bodega, lo primero en notar fue la puerta abierta. Gingka se detiene por un segundo para recuperar el aliento por haber corrido.

Gingka camino hacia adentro de la bodega, el olor a polvo y a objetos viejos, ese olor le hizo recordar aquella tarde en que al mover las cajas por petición de su padre, encontró por casualidad el diario de su madre.

"¿Papa? ¿Estas aquí?" Dijo Gingka pero lo única respuesta que pudo escuchar fue la de unas cajas cayéndose mas adelante.

Cuanto más Gingka se adentraba a la bodega, se hacia mas difícil mirar por donde pisabas. A pesar de ser mediodía, la luz del exterior no llegaba al interior de la bodega. Gingka se detuvo cuando pudo escuchar a alguien toser.

"Papa ¿eres tú?" Dijo Gingka.

"¿Gingka?" Dijo Ryo levantándose del suelo, estaba recogiendo lo que se había caído de las cajas. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Bueno, vine a buscarte... Mis amigos y yo pudimos alejar a los trabajadores del bosque... Lo logramos" Dijo Gingka, apenas podía ver a su padre de pie en la oscuridad. "Papa... ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Ryo no contesto, en cambio se volvió a agachar a recoger lo que se habia caído del suelo. Y cuando termino de cerrar una caja contesto. "Solo... Buscaba algo"

Gingka permaneció en silencio por un momento en lo que poco a poco su vista fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, al poco tiempo apenas podía ver los objetos que estaban a su alrededor.

"Papa... ¿Estás buscando un diario?" A Gingka le costó decir esas palabras, ya que no le había dicho a nadie acerca del diario de su mama.

Cuando Ryo escucha las palabras de su hijo, este deja de mover las cosas y se tensó.

"Papa... Es eso lo que estás buscando ¿verdad?" Gingka sentía como su corazón se acelero, pensó que había hecho mal en ocultárselo a su padre. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de decírselo.

Ryo no respondió, simplemente suspiro. Y dijo con cierta felicidad al hablar. "Por eso me preocupaba pedirte que movieras esas cajas a la otra bodega, pero al menos sé que no está en malas manos"

Gingka pudo sentir como su padre lo abrazo cuando termino de decir esas palabras, su corazón se calmó y ya no se sentia tan angustiado como antes.

"Perdón por no te decirte nada" Dijo Gingka en susurro.

"No hijo, soy yo quien debería pedir perdón por esto" Dijo Ryo. "Además fui yo quien oculto el diario aquí"

Gingka no se separó del abrazo de su padre, en cambio lo abrazo más fuerte.

"Pero ocultártelo no era mi intención... Solo quería cumplir su último deseo" Dijo Ryo al hablar su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, como si le doliera decir las palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir papa?" Dijo Gingka.

Ryo soltó a Gingka y dijo con seriedad: "Te explicare, pero no aquí"

Ryo y Gingka salieron de la bodega y cerraron las puertas. Ambos caminaron hacia su casa, por algún motivo Gingka tenia la sensación de lo que diría su padre sería algo que lo cambiaria todo, pero en cierta forma no quería adelantarse a los hechos, por esta ocasión decidió ser paciente y escuchar.

Al cerrar la puerta de la casa Gingka y Ryo se sientan en el sofá.

"Escucha Gingka... Cuatro días antes de que tu madre muriera... Ella me pidió una cosa" Dijo Ryo, le costaba hablar de ello ya que tenía miedo a que su propio hijo lo viera como algo negativo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hace 7 años atrás..._

"Ryo... Creo que ya no me queda más tiempo" Dijo Emiko recostada en la cama, ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se sentía que los parpados le dolían y se sentía muy cansada.

"Emiko no pienses eso, te vas a mejorar, tu solo aguanta un poco más" Dijo Ryo tomando la mano de su esposa con delicadeza.

"Ryo..." Dijo Emiko tratando de hacer fuerza en la mano donde su marido tenía su mano. "Tengo miedo..." Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. "¿Que pasara... con Gingka si yo... Llego ya no puedo estar ahí?"

Ryo comenzó a temblar.

"¿Podrá ser feliz?... ¿Tendrá amigos que lo apoyen?... ¿Se lavara los dientes cada mañana y noche?..." Dijo Emiko y desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña figura de Gingka durmiendo en la otra cama donde duerme su marido.

"Emiko..." Ryo no podía decir ni una sola palabra, tenía tanto miedo como su esposa.

"Ryo... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?" Dijo Emiko, y miro a su marido. "Ryo... Mírame a los ojos por favor..."

Apenas Ryo tuvo el valor para levantar la mirada y ver los ojos de la única persona que amo en su vida que lentamente parecía desvanecerse.

"En caso en que yo llegue a faltar... Muéstrale el diario... Que lea la parte final... Y Ryo... Cuida de nuestro hijo... Cuídalo por mí..." Emiko le costaba hablar, pero logro decir todo lo que quería.

"Lo hare... Te lo prometo" Dijo Ryo las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su mujer con determinación.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Gingka no tenía palabras para lo que su padre le acaba de contar. Ryo se sentía muy mal, de alguna forma sentía que debió habérselo contado a su propio hijo desde hace tiempo, pero aun así la reacción de su hijo lo hizo cambiar de idea. Gingka se levantó del sofá y le tomo del hombro a su padre.

"Te mostrare algo, dame un segundo" Después de decir esas palabras Gingka, se dirige a su habitación y saca de aquel cajón escondido el diario de su mama y la carta azul. Cuando regresa a la sala de estar, Gingka deja las cosas en la mesita que hay en el centro de la sala. Y luego mueve el sofá que está enfrente de la ventana, para mover el pedazo de madera y sacar la caja con el símbolo de Fireblaze marcado. Gingka coloca la caja sobre la mesa. Al ver las cosas Ryo por un momento pareció confundido hasta que su hijo hablo.

"Yo también le hice una promesa a mama"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hace 7 años atrás..._

"Mama, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?" Dijo Gingka parado junto a la cama de Emiko.

"Hoy me siento un poco mejor..." Dijo Emiko sentándose en la cama. "¿Cómo te fue hoy Gingka? ¿Pudiste hacer que tu beyblade pasara el rio?... Se llama... ¿cruce de bey?"

"Si mama, lo logre" Dijo Gingka, el tomo una de las manos de su mama. Y se tensó por un segundo "Están mas frías que ayer" pensó.

"¿Qué te pasa hijo?" Pregunto Emiko notando la reacción de Gingka.

"N-no es nada mama" Gingka agacho la cabeza, pero luego siente los brazos de su mama abrazándolo con cariño.

"Hijo te quiero mostrar algo..." Dijo Emiko soltando a Gingka del abrazo, al poco tiempo se levantó de la cama.

"Espera mama... Papa ha dicho que no debes levantarte de la cama" Dijo Gingka

"Tranquilo hijo, a pesar de que no lo aparente soy muy fuerte" Dijo Emiko tratando de mantener su sonrisa, pero en el fondo, ella sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, su cabeza y sus piernas le dolían mucho, pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo de no demostrarlo. Aun así Gingka se mantuvo cerca por si pasaba algo.

Emiko camino hasta un tocador de madera, en el primer cajón a la izquierda lo abrió y lentamente saco lo que parecía una caja de madera, las manos de Emiko temblaban, no sabía si iba a poder seguir sosteniendo aquella caja.

"Mama déjame ayudarte" Dijo Gingka, tomando la caja.

Emiko hizo un último esfuerzo y llego a la cama. Se sentó y le pidió a Gingka poner la caja sobre sus piernas.

"Hijo... Esta caja es muy especial para mí..." Dijo Emiko mientras puso su mano sobre el símbolo de Fireblaze. "Esta caja... Me la dio mi mama cuando era niña... Ella me dijo que aquí puedo guardar las memorias que por siempre voy apreciar... Hijo... Quiero que la tengas... Cuida de esta caja por mí... Todas las memorias y sueños las he almacenado aquí..." Emiko sonrió con gentileza y acaricio el cabello de Gingka.

Gingka puso una de sus manos en la caja y dijo. "Si mama..."

"Y una cosa más... No le digas a tu padre sobre esta caja... Lo más probable es que se sienta mal si sabe de esto..." Dijo Emiko. "Además no queremos ver a papa triste ¿verdad?" Emiko sonrió.

Gingka no dijo nada simplemente le dio un abrazo a su madre que aun permanecía sentada y las lágrimas lentamente salieron de sus pestañas...

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Ryo no dijo nada después de haber escuchado a su hijo, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando nota que Gingka lleva en la mano derecha el colgante de Emiko.

Gingka por su parte abre la caja con el símbolo de Fireblaze, y saco lo que contenía... La libreta de partituras, las fotos, y el lanzador bey.

"Papa... Mama me había pedido que cuidara de esta caja... Donde todas sus memorias permanecen... Pero me di cuenta que, debía decírtelo... Al igual que tú me has contado acerca del diario de mama" Dijo Gingka. "No quiero olvidarla... Por eso-" Gingka no pudo terminar la frase debido a que su padre lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Así se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Ryo se separa de Gingka y toma el diario de Emiko.

"Emiko me pidió que leyeras la última parte del diario" Dijo Ryo cuando le entrego el diario a su hijo.

Gingka hojeo las páginas hasta llegar a la última. En la última pagina había una foto de Emiko, Ryo y Gingka juntos. Y en el margen inferior derecho había unas palabras que decían. "La familia es como la música, algunas notas altas, otras bajas, pero siempre es una hermosa canción"

Gingka permaneció en silencio por un momento hasta que escucha que su padre se ríe.

"Ay Emiko... Cuando se trata de la familia... Siempre piensas en música..." Dijo Ryo

Gingka entonces comprendió por que su madre había escrito una frase así... "Es verdad... A mama le gustaba la música..." Gingka se sintió feliz cuando vio a su padre reírse como siempre... Después Gingka reviso lo que había escrito debajo de la fotografía... "Siempre recuerden que sin importar en donde nos encontremos... Nuestros lazos jamás se perderán... Aun si los años pasan y crecemos... Seguiremos siendo una familia... Los quiero mucho Ryo y Gingka"

Entonces bajo la mirada hacia la carta azul que había encontrado en la libreta de partituras. "Para mi hijo..."

Gingka abrió el sobre y saco la hoja. Decía...

"Hijo... Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo... Ya no estoy ahí para ti... Desde que me dio la enfermedad, yo... De alguna forma sabía que no me quedaría mas tiempo, tenía tanto miedo de saber que les ocurriría a tu padre y a ti. Ya que conociendo a Ryo lo más probable es que haga una locura que me sacara de quicio. Ay... No sé, en fin, quiero que sepas esto, siempre te voy a cuidar, aun si no me ves. Además tu padre me ha contado que cuando tengas la edad suficiente, él te dará a Pegasus, y no te preocupes estoy segura que Pegasus también cuidara de ti. Los beys son nuestros compañeros, si nosotros abrimos nuestro corazón hacia ellos, estoy segura que te escucharan... Solo deseo una cosa para ti, cuídate mucho, cuida de tu padre (estoy segura de que hará una locura, así que cuidado también con eso) y también cuida de Pegasus.

PD: Aliméntate bien, duerme bien, lávate los dientes y se un buen niño.

Con mucho amor mama."

Gingka se levantó del suelo, sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas que apenas iban a salir de sus pestañas. Se sentó devuelta en el sofá junto a su padre. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido en el hombro de su padre. Ryo acaricio el cabello de Gingka antes de que también se quedara dormido...

En la noche Ryo se despertó al sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta, con cuidado dejo a su hijo recostado en el sofá, guardo las cosas en la caja con el símbolo de Fireblaze y camino hacia la puerta. Eran los amigos de Gingka.

"Señor Ryo, ¿Gingka está aquí?" Pregunto Madoka.

Ryo puso un dedo en sus labios y susurro: "Esta dormido... No hablen tan fuerte"

Cuando Ryo dejo pasar a todos y vieron a Gingka dormido profundamente.

"Señor Ryo, mañana la estación de trenes estará abierto, e iremos de vuelta a Metal Bey City, y queríamos decirle a Gingka" Dijo Tsubasa, hablando en voz baja.

"No se preocupen yo me encargare de decirle" Dijo Ryo.

"Señor Ryo... "Dijo Kenta. "¿Nos permite quedarnos una noche más en su casa?"

"Claro, siempre serán bienvenidos" Dijo Ryo "Pero denme un segundo"

Ryo lentamente levanto a Gingka sobre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la habitación de su hijo. Tomo el diario y la caja, los dejo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Gingka.

Cuando Ryo regreso Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei y Kyoya se habían ido. Ryo preparo los futones para Masamune y Kenta, en cambio Madoka durmió nuevamente en el sofá. Antes de apagar las luces del pasillo se detuvo y abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Gingka, para ver si se encontraba bien. Después de ver cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Esa mañana Ryo, Gingka y sus amigos se encontraban en la estación esperando el tren para regresar a Metal Bey City.

"¡Miren, el tren ya viene!" Dijo Yu con emoción.

Cuando el tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Masamune es el primero en subir.

"Oye Masamune ¿porque tanta prisa?" Pregunto Hyoma.

"Por nada, solo quería ser el primero en subir" Dijo Masamune.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad" Dijo Madoka.

"No hay problema, siempre serán bienvenidos" Dijo Aiko parada junto a Hyoma.

"Vuelvan pronto a visitarnos" Dijo Hyoma

"¡Lo haremos!" Dijeron Kenta y Yu al mismo tiempo.

Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa y Yu se subieron al tren, Kyoya por su parte, sin ninguna prisa subió y Benkei fue detrás de él.

Ryo se subió al tren, Gingka fue detrás de él, pero se detuvo cuando escucho una voz familiar.

"Buen viaje" Se escuchó.

En ese momento Gingka vio a su derecha la silueta de su mama, que apenas se podía ver, ella tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta las caderas, ojos violetas y vestido blanco como la nieve. Poco a poco se desvaneció en el aire, pero aun así Gingka sonrió.

"Claro mama..." Dijo Gingka en susurro.

"Gingka ¿todo bien?" Pregunto Aiko.

"A si, perdón me distraje" Dijo Gingka y subió al tren. "¡Nos vemos, cuídense!"

La puerta del tren se cerró, y Gingka se sentó junto a sus amigos, miro por la ventana, el paisaje del bosque en realidad era algo que le recordaría por siempre su hogar y aquellas memorias de su infancia...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, en serio se los agradezco, si tienen algún consejo o comentario, siempre pueden dejar un review. Espero que hayan disfrutado. (^_^) Eso es todo Arimo se va!**

 **Arimo: Por fin termine esta historia, me siento muy feliz.**

 **Zero: Bueno entonces que harás ahora?**

 **Arimo: Dormiré un poco... Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo**


End file.
